


【锤基/海基/海森/锤森】Choice（CP混杂/OCC/三观不正/注意警告）

by Thorki_xiaohao



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: CP混杂, M/M, 三观不正, 出轨
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorki_xiaohao/pseuds/Thorki_xiaohao
Summary: 简介：Chris在知情的情况下娶了和哥哥相恋的Loki，这是他自己的选择，可当他遇上了Tom时，他对自己的选择产生了怀疑……警告：CP混杂，三观不正，OOC严重，人物性格均有一定程度的扭曲/黑化，观看前请注意每章节前的警告，不建议15岁以下观看！（怕带歪三观……）再一次警告！请阅读过警告后再三确认能够接受这种类型的创作，如果不能接受请马上退出！看完以后才来吐槽三观被毁我是不会听的！





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 本章警告：海基车，出轨，三人恋情暗示，痴心海，内身寸，

一、

**本章警告：海基车，出轨，三人恋情暗示，痴心海，内身寸，**

 

 

他那么美。

 

Chris看着在自己怀中蜷缩成一团的Loki，思绪飘散，他都不知道自己是怎么沦为这位妖精的可悲的追求者的。

 

他唯一记得的，只有在大学时初见他的惊艳和在那之后疯狂的追求。

 

最初，Loki对所有人都是不屑一顾的。他高傲地蔑视所有的追求者，在各种死缠烂打中用他尖酸刻薄的言语打压着每一位对他述说爱意的Alpha，毕竟在他的心中，谁都无法超越他的那位哥哥，不论是外在还是对他的爱，都没有人能够超越他的哥哥——Thor Odinson。

 

他们从以前就搞在了一起，Chris猜得出来。就连Loki也说过，在他人生中的第一个发情期将他打个措手不及时他第一个想到的就是Thor，面对无尽的热潮和身体上的反应，他对于兄长能够治好自己坚信不疑。

 

他没有失望。Thor那会儿已经是个高中生，受到无数人欢迎的Alpha对于Omega的发情完全不陌生，Thor像个无所不能的天神一样拯救了他——当然，是用抑制剂，从此他对Thor的迷恋更加一发不可收拾。

 

而终于，这两兄弟搞到一块儿去了。就在Odin夫妇因为意外不幸离世后，Loki是养子这件事终于暴露在两兄弟的面前，遮盖卧室的帘布被揭开，所有的欲望坦诚相见，他们身心都完美地结合在了一起。

 

Chris？他是那群被Loki蔑视的追求者中幸运但又十分不幸的那一位。

 

 

在Chris的注视中，他的珍宝缓缓睁开眼睛，充满魔力的绿色迷惑了Chris，他低下头去亲吻他，交换彼此的气息，享受这种柔软的独占欲。

 

Loki发出软软的低吟，刚睡醒的他声音听起来就像撒娇的猫，蹭着主人的手心想要一个充满安全感的抚摸。Chris不会拒绝他，从来都不会，他无法拒绝。

 

「Chris？」亲吻结束后的Loki脸上总是带着淡淡的粉红，Chris对此欲罢不能。而他说话的声音带着刚清醒的沙哑，低沉得和方才的呻吟完全不一样，但一样足以捕获Chris的心。

 

「早安，宝贝。」金发的Alpha忍不住又亲了亲怀里的Omega。

 

「Thor在哪？」

 

在心中自嘲地笑了笑，他怎么会忘了呢，Loki，他法律上的丈夫Loki Hemsworth，在此之前，他是个Odinson。

 

还是个与自己的哥哥乱伦的Odinson，他冷漠地想。

 

但他可不能把这些表现在脸上，他的珍宝会为此感到不开心，「他今天有个会议，已经去公司了。」

 

Loki在他的怀里点点头，发出了解的嘟哝，他的手臂环过Chris的脖颈，那双具有魔力的绿眸直勾勾地盯着他，就好像要从他的眼中看出什么一样。

 

「你会感到不公平吗？Chris？」

 

我有那个选择的权力吗？他苦涩地想，但他不会表现出来，Loki不需要知道这些。

 

于是他温柔地笑笑，「不，Loki，我跟幸福。」

 

我很幸福，只要你还愿意和我在一起，我就能幸福。

 

 

Chris和Loki的婚姻就是一场诅咒。

 

对他插足于Thor和Loki这对兄弟之间禁忌爱恋的惩罚，是一场被浸了蜜糖的荆棘抽打的鞭刑，在甜蜜的气味中感受着无尽的疼痛。

 

最可怕的是，他是自愿的。

 

Chris和Thor是两个很像的人，认识他们的人都会为了他们两双胞胎一样的外貌而感到惊讶。比起Loki，Chris更像Thor的兄弟，而且是双胞胎兄弟，他们面对面站在一起时就像是在照镜子一样。几乎一样的长相和丝毫不输给对方的对Loki的爱与包容，同样都是在人群中最为耀眼的存在。

 

他们相似，却又不同。Chris给人的感觉是沙滩上的阳光，没有人不享受这种温暖到发热的光芒，让人感受到无尽的活力。而Thor，那个男人更像是太阳本身，炙热的温度远观为其惊叹，靠近后就会被那种毁灭的热度燃烧殆尽，就连隐藏在光芒之下深不见底的黑暗都和浮现在太阳表面的太阳黑子一般。

 

「我有喜欢的人了。」当Chris第一次向Loki表达情意时，他高傲的梦中精灵是这么回答他的。

 

Chris不是个会轻言放弃的人，他有着常人想象不到的毅力，而且一个Alpha追求一名没有被标记的Omega这种事是不被禁止的不是吗？

 

他开始追求Loki，无时无刻的陪伴和毫不掩饰的爱意最终还是打动了这位冰雪一样的Omega，他对待这个金色大个子的态度不再是冷冰冰的漠视和嘲讽，他会对他微笑，会在他表露爱意时反过来与他调情，像个调皮的精灵在平静的湖面上用脚尖轻点后飞走，在Chris的心间留下阵阵涟漪。

 

Chris把这个当成了好的回应，他认为自己的希望越来越大，就差一个正式的，明确的表白。于是，他带着花束，迫不及待地奔到了Loki的家中。他会向Loki表白，毫不犹豫地说出他对他的爱，在Loki说出‘yes’后他们会在一起，而他会将这世上所有的美好都献给这个属于他的Omega，他们会恋爱，结婚，标记，最后生下一个混着他们特点的孩子，未来的一切都那么美好不是吗？

 

直到他见到在花园中拥吻的Thor和Loki，先前的美好仿佛变成了见到日出的小人鱼，全都化为了梦幻又不可触及的泡沫。

 

紧紧贴在一起的两人注意到了他，那双不管多少赞美的词都说不出其美丽的绿眸看向了他，「Chris？你怎么会在这儿？」Loki转向他，眼中满是惊讶。

 

这一刻Chris觉得自己的声音像是被什么人偷走了，他说不出话，手中的花束掉在草坪上，发出了细碎的声响。

 

看到花束，Loki露出了一个‘你不是吧’的笑容，「我说过我有喜欢的人，Chris.」

 

是的，他说过，只是自己当时没听进去，不如说，他根本不在乎。他以为Loki只是单纯的对某人有好感，而在他这么长久的追求中Loki的心应该慢慢地转到了他的这边，他是这么认为的。

 

可当他仔细看清同Loki接吻的人的样子后，他才明白自己错的有多么离谱。

 

太像了，他们简直就是一对双生子，他和那个男人，两个人的外貌有着九分的相像。或许这才是Loki后来对他态度转变的原因？因为他和这个男人很像？

 

「Loki，他是谁？」男人的手搂过他的心上人，Loki也很自然地靠进了他的怀里，「怎么？吃醋了？」绿眼睛的Omega玩味地环住男人的脖颈，「不用吃醋Thor，你知道我是爱你的。」

 

等等，Thor？

 

「你叫他Thor？可Thor不是……」Thor不是你的哥哥吗？Chris想这么问他，这难道不是乱伦吗？原谅当时的他还不知道这两人没有血缘关系这件事吧。

 

Loki笑了笑，「是啊，他就是Thor，我的哥哥，我爱的人。」说完还炫耀般地在Thor的颊上亲了口。

 

这算什么？Chris想问他。

 

如果你爱的人是你的哥哥，那我算什么？Chris跌落在地，他几乎要哭出来了，蓝色的眼中都是道不出的悲伤。

 

「噢……别哭泣，Chris。」Loki松开Thor走了过来，伸手捧起Chris的脸，额头抵上他的，「可怜的Chris，我还是很喜欢你的，所以别哭……」他羽毛般的亲吻一个个落在Chris的额头、眼睑、鼻尖，手指轻轻摩挲他下颚骨上的皮肤。

 

「告诉我Chris，你爱我吗？」Loki的声音像是妖精的低语，像是夜晚中呢喃的情话，低沉又包含情愫，在Chris脑海的深处留下点滴痕迹。

 

「你是爱我的吗？Chris？你希望我得到幸福吗？」

 

Chris认命般地闭上眼，他没有办法直视Loki带泪的眸子，可他也无法欺骗这个他爱的人，「是的Loki……I love you.」

 

轻灵的笑声透过黑暗传入他的心间，妖精再次开口，「你想和我在一起吗Chris？你想和我相恋，然后结婚吗？」

 

他无法说谎，「……是的Loki.」

 

Loki的声音变了个调，甜腻的声音仿佛要哭了出来，「可是我不能和Thor结婚……你会和我结婚，和Thor一起陪着我吗？我想要你们两个都属于我Chris，我想要你——」

 

他微凉的舌头在Chris的鼻梁和眼睑上游走，像极了不知餍足的贪心猫咪，「我想要你们，你和Thor，我希望你们都是我的……我喜欢你Chris，我不想你变成其他人的东西……」他的声音听起来那么可怜，就算Chris深知这只是他为了达到目的才发出来的声音，他也没办法拒绝，他不忍心拒绝这么恳求着他的Loki。

 

但……和Thor一起？和另一个Alpha分享本应属于他的Omega？属于Alpha的本能在躯体中咆哮，叫嚣着让他不顾一切地标记眼前的Omega，让他属于自己，不敢再去想其他的人。

 

可他做不出来，任何一件会让Loki难过的事情他都做不出来。

 

如果这样能让Loki快乐的话……

 

 

Loki和Chris的吻总是绵长的，Chris会轻轻吮吸Loki迷人的薄唇，让粉嫩的唇瓣呈出诱人的红润后再用舌头撬开整齐的牙齿，勾住藏在后面布丁一样的舌头。Loki的体温比起Chris总是低上一些，他热爱两个Alpha高温的身体，这也是为何他总是喜欢赖在他们怀里的原因。

 

床上的两人纠缠在一起，Alpha的腿插入Omega的双腿间，用膝盖不轻不重地顶弄半勃的小东西，让Omega发出好听的抗议。

 

Chris的双唇转向了另外的目标，舌尖沿着形状姣好的耳廓描绘，将整个耳朵含入嘴里吮吸，把Loki的整个耳朵弄得湿漉漉的，也几乎要让这个耳朵敏感的Omega尖叫着达到高潮。

 

大手握住下方的阴茎快速地套弄了几下，已经被挑拨得快要攀顶的Loki受不住这突来的刺激，迅速交代在了Chris的手中。Loki躺在床上享受着射精后的晕厥，下方的花穴在见到Alpha将手中的精液全都舔入口中后隐隐抽动，下一秒反身将人压倒在床上。

 

Chris看着他身上的Loki，他的丈夫，本应是只属于他的Omega。Loki挪动了一下位置，让下身柔软的花穴和他坚硬的肉棒贴合在一起，轻轻晃动臀部，让它们相互磨蹭。Chris能感觉到的只有他湿软的外阴，两片阴唇被他的阴茎蹭开，透明的淫汁蹭到他的柱身上，不时地蹭到他龟头下方的沟壑，勾得Alpha的阴茎为此跳动了一下，罪魁祸首为此发出混着笑声的呻吟。

 

Loki重新硬起来的阴茎抵在他的腹肌上，随着晃动在他的紧实的腹肌上留下透明的前液，这意味着他已经很敏感了，Chris也快忍不住了，他抬起腰肢想要剥夺主动权，却被他最爱的Omega的手压了回去。

 

「别着急。」Loki笑着看这个在他的手里乖乖躺回原处的Alpha，他享受这种感觉，掌控着Chris，让这个阳光一样的Alpha对自己言听计从，成为属于自己的所有物。

 

Loki抬起臀部，但没有让两人相互抵着的部位分开，肥厚的龟头在淫水的作用下从阴核的位置滑到入口处，一半轻易地陷入柔软得不可思议的洞穴中。两人的呼吸都变得粗重起来，Loki闭上眼，口中的呻吟比妖精的低语更加惑人，在插入时发出的声音甚至带上了一丝哭腔，却比任何乐曲都动听。

 

_我会为了这个而奉献出一切的吧_ ，Chris有些难过地想着。

 

这个被所有人倾慕的Omega此刻在他的身上操弄自己，他们的信息素在空气中交缠，比他们还要深的结合在一起，萌生出来的满足应该是无止境的，是令人向往的。

 

可在那么浓重的，两人的信息素中，Chris的本能捕捉到了那一丝微弱的，已经开始消散的信息素。

 

——属于Thor的信息素。

 

那是一种很霸道的味道，像是突来的暴雨中一道划破天空的雷电，在最措不及防的时候打破防线，将一切击溃。Loki总是说他能在Thor的信息素中闻到那点温柔的清香，然后笑闹着埋入兄长的脖颈中。

 

「嗯……好累，帮帮我，Chris……」Loki趴倒在Chris的胸膛上，故意用舌尖去舔他棕色的乳头，接着被Alpha的动作给顶得全身酸软，只能在他身上呻吟。

 

Chris半坐起身，这个姿势让两人的结合更加紧密，从里到外都紧紧相贴着。霸道地吻住呻吟嬉笑的Omega，下身的动作毫不留情，每一下都把粗大的性器更往里面送。被操开的子宫口咬住Alpha的阴茎，没顶几下怀里的Omega就被操得浑身颤抖，把第二波精液射到了两人之间。

 

颤抖的雌穴也跟着吐出一股透明的蜜液，浇在Chris的龟头上，刺激得Alpha又操了几下后成结射在了Omega因为高潮而不停抽搐子宫中。

 

高潮褪去后Loki搂着爱人的脖颈舔来舔去的，像足了吃饱喝足的小猫，心情好的时候才会缠着你闹着你。

 

怀里抱着不断撒娇的人，Chris的心中充满了甜蜜和苦涩，拿怀中的人无可奈何，却又不知该如何去接受他们兄弟两之间的那些事情。他本以为自己无法忍受同另一名Alpha分享爱人，可已经两年过去了，他还在这。

 

可他又能去哪呢？

 

Chris搂紧了怀中睡起回笼觉的Loki。

 

——TBC——


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 简介：Chris在知情的情况下娶了和哥哥相恋的Loki，这是他自己的选择，可当他遇上了Tom时，他对自己的选择产生了怀疑……
> 
> 警告：双性注意，CP混杂，三观不正，OOC严重，人物性格均有一定程度的扭曲/黑化，观看前请注意每章节前的警告，不建议15岁以下观看！（怕带歪三观……）
> 
> 再一次警告！请阅读过警告后再三确认能够接受这种类型的创作，如果不能接受请马上退出！看完以后才来吐槽三观被毁我是不会听的！
> 
>  
> 
> 关于ABO私设：Omega双性设定；13岁左右分化第二性征=第一次发情；两种信息素的注入会对Omega的身体造成短暂的分泌絮乱，但不会造成永久性伤害；AO之间的婚姻以标记为主，标记后才可登记婚姻关系……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章警告：锤海基3P车，双性，OOC，内射，双龙

二、

 

**本章警告：锤海基3P车，双性，OOC，内射，双龙**

 

Thor回来的时候，Chris和Loki正一同窝在沙发上看电影。听到开门声时，Loki猛地一下从Chris的怀里起身飞奔向门口，在Thor刚进门的那一刻飞扑上哥哥，双脚也毫不客气地环上Thor的腰身，活像个抱紧树干不松手的树袋熊。

 

Chris走过来的时候两人正难舍难分地吻在一起，Loki的手揪着Thor脑后的金发，及肩的长发被他缠在手指上，另一只手搂在Thor的肩抓着他的衣服。

 

心中的苦涩像放在热水中的茶包一样蔓延开来，将内心的平静染上苦味的颜色。他低着头走回沙发的位置，等待那两人亲热结束后想起他的存在。

 

最后Loki是被Thor抱着走进来的，心满意足的猫咪赖在Thor的颈窝处蹭来蹭去，深深呼吸着属于Alpha的信息素，享受体内过电般的快感。来自非标记的Alpha的信息素让他感到有些晕眩，但这不妨碍他喜欢Thor的味道，而且他也很享受这种微妙的感觉。

 

当被抱进来的Loki见到Chris脸上有些苦涩的微笑时，他的心中生出一股扭曲的满足。

 

Loki是个很贪心的人，而他面对自己的欲望也从不掩饰。他迷恋Thor毁灭一切的爱，但又心动于Chris纯粹的情。在这么长的时间中他没办法抵抗这个温暖的Alpha给他带来的柔情，那些陪伴和无微不至的关心还是有用的。

 

起初他也犹豫过，在面对和Thor不可能有结果的爱恋以及和Chris真挚的情感中，他犹豫不决，在两人中周旋。每天去学校面对Chris的真情，回到家后却无法拒绝心中的欲望与Thor亲近，矛盾的情绪一度让他想要放弃一切。

 

可他是Loki，一个不会满足与选择其中一样的人，他想要同时拥有他们，一个是能毁灭一切的火焰，另一个是冬天最温暖的港湾，Thor和Chris，他想要这极为相像的两人。

 

幸运的是，这两人在对他的爱上面也是扭曲一般地相似、Thor爱他，他们作为兄弟一起成长，恋人一般地相恋，情人一样地相拥，沉醉与拥有彼此的假象中，虽然对外界来说他们只是兄弟，而且只能是兄弟。

 

而Chris也爱他，想要不顾一切地和他厮守终身的那种爱情，宛如一个初次触碰爱情愿意为所爱之人奉出一切的毛头小子，看似愚蠢却又令人心动不已。Loki没办法直视他，不然他的灵魂可能会被那双充满真情的蓝色给吸进去，再也做不会他自己。

 

面对这样的两个人，Loki没有办法做到放手其中一个，他都想要，Thor，Chris，这两个爱着他的Alpha都应该是他的！于是Loki收下了他们的爱，他把自己的对两人的爱拼凑成了一份，根据不同的心情将这份爱给其中一个人，有时候两人都能有，有时候只有一个人能享受，甚至有的时候他会收回它。

 

可他并不是不爱了，也不是对谁爱的多少，Loki可以毫不犹豫地说他爱他们两人，他只不过是……太爱他们了。

 

在Chris撞见他和Thor亲热的那天正好是他的生日，那一天是Loki这么多年以来最幸运的一天。从早晨和Thor的性爱，到午餐后拆礼物拆出他最喜欢的初版书籍，再到夜晚的晚宴上Thor宣布完他拥有Odinson家族一半的权力后那群老狐狸一副吃了屎的表情，一切都是让Loki那么地开心和愉悦，带着兴奋的心情回到家的Loki抱着Thor在外面的花园腻歪，晚宴上的香槟和红酒让他陷入了微醺的状态中，也不管会不会被那群老狐狸的眼线看到，搂着Thor就在花园里接吻。

 

他当时想着就算被看到也无所谓了，或许看到更好，万一以后他选择了Thor，那还可以给老狐狸们打个预防针，免得他们被气死在家中。可他没想到撞破的不是那些烦人的眼线，是Chris，穿着正装带着玫瑰来找他的Chris。

 

Loki的第一反应就是他记得他说过自己有喜欢的人，他以为这个Alpha会清楚地和他划清界限，可他没想到Chris还是没有放弃这个想法，而那些陪伴也在这一刻被证实了是Chris在追求他。

 

当Chris跌坐在被修剪整齐的草坪上时，Loki的心中突然掩上一股无法抹散的黑暗。

 

这样重视且爱着他的Chris，他怎么能够放手？蓝眼睛中难以置信的悲伤给Loki带来了一丝扭曲的快感，这种情愫证明着Chris爱他，不仅仅是被他的外貌所吸引来的肤浅的喜欢，是爱，Chris用他自己的一切在爱着Loki，所以当Loki选择了他人的时候他表现得像是世界被毁灭了一样地绝望。

 

「噢……别哭泣，Chris。」Loki怜爱地捧起Alpha的脸，抵上温度比他还要高一些的额头，「可怜的Chris，我还是很喜欢你的，所以别哭……」他用了喜欢这个词，当然他明白自己并不是只是喜欢而已。

 

「告诉我Chris，你爱我吗？」他放轻声音，让自己的声音在无意识间进入Chris的脑海中，留下痕迹，「你是爱我的对吗？Chris？你希望我幸福吗？」他的嘴角不自觉地弯起，他知道Chris不会拒绝他，他就快要得到这个Alpha了。

 

「……I love you.」他没有拒绝，心中的藏不住的喜悦化为笑声从他薄薄的双唇中流出，Loki不会给他犹豫拒绝的机会，他知道他最后能将Chris变成自己的。

 

是的，他是对的，Chris没有拒绝他，这个阳光一般的Alpha成为了Loki的，从身到心都是。

 

 

在放Loki下来之前，Thor轻轻拍了拍他的小屁股，「别调皮，乖乖待着。」在哥哥面前突然变得乖巧的Omega点了点头，随着Thor的动作滑进Chris的怀里撒娇，「我饿了，可是我的哥哥不肯让我吃他的大香肠……」他抬起头可怜兮兮地蹭蹭他的丈夫，「你呢Chris？你会拒绝我吗？」

 

「你明知道我从来不会拒绝你。」Chris叹息着低下头，吻住他上扬的嘴角，在他微微偏过头时将他悦耳的笑声收入口中，品尝这甜美又致命的毒药。

 

被亲吻的Omega幸福地眯起了眼，透出一片迷离的涟漪。Loki享受着，Chris如海水般热切又温柔的亲吻，在渴求着他，爱着他。

 

还有什么比这个更加幸福？

 

交缠的双唇分开，牵出一条淫靡的银丝，被调皮的黑猫舔掉，又亲昵地用鼻尖蹭蹭Chris耳后敏感的皮肤，装作委屈都声音中透出藏不住的愉悦，「那……你要给我什么呢？嗯？」Loki用气音在他的耳边轻声道，「你能给我什么？Chris？」

 

Chris歪过头，从他的角度只能看到从黑发中透出的耳朵，泛着一点可爱的粉红，那么地诱人，想含入口中好好品尝。视线向下，是从松垮的后领中露出的部分皮肤，常年不照射太阳的位置看起来白皙得像牛奶一样，舔上去一定很甜美吧。在空气中游走流动的，两人混合后的信息素甜得不可思议，这是Loki对他发出的邀请，就像……那天一样。

 

「一切，Loki，我能给你……我所拥有的一切。」Chris闭上眼睛，侧头埋入他最喜爱的黑发中，细嗅其中属于他们两的味道。而让他感到隐隐作痛的，是Loki身上传来的，挥之不去的，Thor的信息素的味道。

 

名为本能的神经在突突跳动，Chris早已熟悉了这种被压抑本能的疼痛感，但是每一次都忍不住为之感到心痛。

 

他知道，Thor也是一样的。

 

而他怀中Loki，享受着他们的这种疼痛。

 

似乎是很满意Chris的回答，Loki又一次吻住了他，这次亲吻来的汹涌又激烈，没有给彼此留下一点喘息的机会，充满信息素的空间令人头脑发胀，就连理智都被消耗殆尽。

 

花穴还是湿热温暖的状态，甚至不需要去挑拨就已经装备就绪。Loki着急地扯开Chris的裤子，而他睡袍下的身子甚至没有穿内裤，粗大的阴茎在他的套弄下变得坚硬，顶端的透明液体被手指涂抹在整个柱身上，弄得又湿又滑。

 

当Chris进入他，插到最深处，顶上他的子宫时，Loki不可置否地发出愉悦的尖叫，后仰的头让形状优美的脖颈被拉出激发本能的弧度，随着他的喘息上下鼓动的喉结此刻就想多汁的果实，口干舌燥的Chris只想把它含进口中吮吸。

 

或者就这么咬破，鲜红的血液像甘甜的汁水从其中流出，而他会将它们全部吞下，让这个人完完全全地和他融为一体，再也无法分离。他会吮他的血，食他的肉，砸碎他的骨头喝着水全部吞下去，再也不用担心有一天会失去他。

 

Loki花了点时间去适应突然插进来的大家伙，就算和两个尺寸相当的Alpha在一起那么久他还是没办法马上适应他们的尺寸。他深深呼吸，接着开始摇晃精瘦的腰，跪在Chris两侧的双腿也开始控制他上上下下地动作，让Chris在他体内进出。

 

「哈……Chris、呃……啊啊、嗯啊……」Loki的动作很大，每一下进出他的臀部都会和Chris的大腿撞在一块，伴随着肉体拍打在一起的声音，粗壮的头部会撞在阴道深处的子宫口上，引发战栗的快感。

 

太过凶猛的速度让Chris有些担心他的爱人会承受不住，他担心地握住Loki的腰肢，想让他慢下来，「慢点、Loki，嗯、你……你会受不了的。」

 

Loki一点都不想慢下来，他快乐极了，Chris的阴茎有几次几乎要挤开他的子宫口，这让他如何不兴奋？被汗水浸湿的黑发随着他的动作在空中起伏，像是黑色的蛛网，将名为Chris的猎物用名为爱的蛛丝紧紧粘住，无处可逃。

 

 

「Loki……你个调皮的家伙。」另一个略微低沉的声音在Loki的身后响起，「我和自己丈夫做爱可不用经过你的允许，哥哥。」不过心情颇好的Omega甚至吝啬于给他的兄长一个回眸，只是放慢了速度，享受Chris的阴茎缓慢地分开阴道的感觉，

 

Thor走到他的身后，伸舌舔掉顺着他背脊滑落的汗珠，再顺着他分明的脊柱一路向下舔舐，在腰中间的凹陷处流连了一会儿后，舌尖探入被臀瓣藏起来的幽谷中。

 

「唔——！」Loki的腰身被Thor舔得发软，整个人向前一倒，双手搭在沙发的靠背上支撑着自己，「Thor……哈、哈啊……你这个……唔啊啊……」口中抱怨着兄长的不按常理，可嘴角的笑却出卖了他，全身在兴奋中浮出妖艳的玫红。

 

前方的雌穴被Chris撑开塞满，而后方的肉穴在Thor的舔弄下已经变得湿软，一想到待会会发生的事情，兴奋的Omega有种自己会被操到提早进入发情期的感觉，但是他一点也不抗拒，甚至还有些小小的期待着。

 

Thor的进入有些困难，前方的雌穴已经有个Chris了，两根肉棒隔着一层肉膜在Loki的体内进出，双方像是要比赛一样地不留余力地肏着中间的Omega，听他在灭顶的快感中高吟哭泣。

 

「啊、好撑，哈啊……你们两啊啊，太、太大了……嗯啊啊……」Loki被肏得不断呻吟，快感使他几乎崩溃，甚至忘记闭上嘴，透明的诞液从嘴角滑落，和脖颈上的汗珠混在一起。

 

两根肉棒不断地插入拔出，交合处‘咕啾咕啾’的水声一直没有停下，一根在插入时会狠狠磨过他的前列腺，最后撞在最深处的肉壁上；另一根每一次都能插进他的子宫中，在还没来得及收缩前便拔出，接着又狠狠插进来。双重的快感几乎要逼疯Loki，淫荡地随着两人的动作摇晃着下身，一会儿迎合后方用手掌拍打他的兄长，一会儿又配合Chris让他的阴茎插得更深，直接肏到子宫的里面去。

 

Loki和两人交换着亲吻，用全身的感官去感受三人混合在一起的信息素，光是这个味道就能让他兴奋到高潮，每一次都是。

 

在Loki射了两次之后，两个Alpha终于也射了出来，先是Chris，他的阴茎在Omega的子宫中膨出一个结，卡住了子宫口，满满的精液全都射进了Loki的子宫中。而Thor在Chris成结后也成结了，他卡在后穴的入口，层层皱褶被撑开，不留一点缝隙。两人的精液灌入Loki的两个穴中，Thor在射精时咬住了Loki颈后的腺体，但没有咬破它，只是用牙齿去碾磨它，差点被双重标记让Loki的腺体刺痛，细密的疼痛混着攀顶的快感，敏感的Omega在这样的刺激下达到了高潮。

 

Chris也疼，有其他Alpha威胁到他的地位，本能在叫嚣警告着，无法控制的信息素突然浓了起来，向他的‘敌人’示威。

 

「嘘——」高潮过后的Loki捧起他的脸颊，亲吻在他突突跳动的太阳穴上，「Thor只是开个玩笑，嗯……冷静，Chris……」他用唇舌安抚这个Alpha，用脚不轻不重地从旁边踢了下玩闹的兄长。

 

Thor松开了嘴，接着又在被磨红的腺体上重重舔过。

 

Loki的汗从他尖尖的下巴滴下，落在Chris的胸膛上，和他的汗一起滑落，最后融进腹肌上属于Loki的白浊中。

 

——TBC——


	3. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 简介：Chris在知情的情况下娶了和哥哥相恋的Loki，这是他自己的选择，可当他遇上了Tom时，他对自己的选择产生了怀疑……
> 
> 警告：双性注意，CP混杂，三观不正，OOC严重，人物性格均有一定程度的扭曲/黑化，观看前请注意每章节前的警告，不建议15岁以下观看！（怕带歪三观……）
> 
> 再一次警告！请阅读过警告后再三确认能够接受这种类型的创作，如果不能接受请马上退出！看完以后才来吐槽三观被毁我是不会听的！
> 
>  
> 
> 关于ABO私设：Omega双性设定；13岁左右分化第二性征=第一次发情；两种信息素的注入会对Omega的身体造成短暂的分泌絮乱，但不会造成永久性伤害；AO之间的婚姻以标记为主，标记后才可登记婚姻关系……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章警告：出轨心理有，慎入

Chris是个自由摄影师，毕业后他选择了自己最喜欢的事物作为职业。

 

Loki明面上学的是管理学，毕业后他直接进到了Odinson家的公司——世界树公司作为第二管理者帮他的哥哥管理公司。可Chris知道这只是明处的工作，在那些看不到的角落中，Odinson 家族手中握着的‘生意’是Chris无法看清的，只有Loki笑嘻嘻的向他保证他们并不是什么邪恶组织。

 

Thor和Loki兄弟两联手掌控着整个Odinson家族，明里暗里都不是好惹的，所以为了处理各种事情，兄弟两人一起出差去其他国家也不是什么稀奇的事情了。

 

就和这次一样。

 

「这次应该会去两三个月这样，那边的生意出了点问题，我们得去那边镇镇场子，等交易结束我们就回来啦。」Loki将喜欢的书和几件Chris的T恤放进手提箱中，满意地盖上盖子。他的行李就这些了，其他需要的那边都会帮他们提前准备好的。

 

转过身，见靠着门框Alpha还在双眼放空地想事情，走过去用一个湿吻换回丈夫的注意力，「别闹别扭，你知道我是必须要去的。」叹息着埋入Alpha的怀里，鼻尖蹭着颈窝处薄薄的皮肤，Loki的声音轻得像是怕打破什么，「……乖乖等我们回来，好吗？」

 

 

将Loki和Thor送走的几天后，Chris生出了一种一切都是他做的一场梦的错觉，尤其是在每天早晨醒来时，空荡的大床上只有自己一个人，记忆里的Loki和他另一边的兄长好像只是Chris的一个梦，醒来时就会化为泡沫。

 

可房子内的物品又不断提醒着他这场梦的真实性，装着三人衣物的衣帽间，Loki看完后随手丢在沙发上的杂志，Thor在跑步机上留下的最高记录……数不清的痕迹在提醒他，这不是梦。

 

将先前拍好的图片交给杂志的编辑后，Chris像之前一样去街口的咖啡屋买了杯暖和的咖啡，拿在手里一边走一边用手机查看这附近有什么吃的，打算简单地解决一下今天的晚饭。

 

在家里通常都是Chris和Thor两个Alpha轮流做饭，而被两人捧在手心上的Loki需要做的只是在他们站在厨房中想着他喜欢吃的东西时凑过来给辛苦的Alpha一个亲吻，然后笑盈盈地用勺子去偷吃还在烹饪中的食物。

 

所以当Loki不在家的时候，Chris觉得自己都没有了做饭的心情，面对案板上的食材他能回忆起来的只有Loki喜欢吃的那些东西的做法，至于简单快捷的那些食物他直接就失去了做的兴趣。

 

低头看着手机的Chris没有注意到迎面快步走来的手里捧着三个大纸袋的人，两人就这么直面撞在了一起。

 

「Oh！抱歉，你没事吧？」Chris的体型比另一人的大，手里拿着一堆东西的男人一个重心不稳摔在了地上，手里的纸袋掉落在地，里面杂七杂八的东西全都洒了出来。Chris的手机虽然幸免了摔在地上的命运，但他另一只手里的咖啡就没那么好运了，全数撒在了他的外套上。

 

「我没事……噢！你的咖啡……」男人看到Chris外套上深色的痕迹，手忙脚乱地在掉在地上的袋子中寻找刚刚买的纸巾，递给Chris。

 

可此时的Chris已经呆掉了，在看清面前的人长相之后。

 

太像了。

 

面前的男人一头金棕色的短发，干净的脸上没有一点胡茬，碧绿的眸，充满担心和歉意地看着他，就连眉毛都微微蹙在了一块儿。

 

「真的很抱歉，我手里的东西太多了，看不清前面……」男人见Chris没有反应，以为他生气了，连忙道歉，赶紧上前用手中的纸巾帮他擦拭胸前一片棕色水渍。不过Chris今天穿的是一件杏色的风衣，咖啡的污渍在上面格外地显眼，纸巾也抢救不了了。

 

男人懊悔地垂下了手，「我非常抱歉……呃，如果你不介意的话，我住的地方就在这附近，我可以帮你用清洗干净。」男人紧张地舔了舔唇，眼睛直勾勾地盯着Chris。

 

Chris回过神来，笑笑，「没事没事，这没什么大不了的，我可以回去再处理。」眼前的人看起来和Loki真的很像，但Chris看的出来他和Loki是不同的两人，至少在性格上来说，他家喜欢捉弄人的小Omega不会主动地将陌生人邀请到自己家里。

 

「不不不，请让我来解决这个吧，不然我会……过意不去的。」男人抓住Chris的衣袖，「非常进的，那个路口拐过去就是了，我那有烘干机，很快就好，一杯咖啡的时间。」他看了眼还有些几滴咖啡的纸杯，「就当是补偿一下被我毁掉的这杯。」

 

既然男人都这么说了，Chris也只好答应，两人一起蹲下帮男人把地上的东西捡回袋子中。在站起来时Chris注意到男人颈后有块皮肤微微鼓起，难道他是个Omega？可为什么自己闻不到他身上的味道？

 

Chris主动承担了两个袋子，在男人不好意思的笑容中，两人一边聊着一边走向了他说的那个地方。

 

 

撞到Chris的男人住的地方是个二层的小咖啡屋，楼下是一个非常温馨的小店，楼上就是Tom住的地方。不大的空间构成了一个完美的生活场所，就算住两个人也没有问题。厨房和吧台都在一楼，卧室和浴室等被放到二楼。在二楼还有个不大的小客厅，而Chris此刻就坐在带着欧式花纹的你沙发上。

 

脱下外套后才发现里面的衣服也沾上了一些咖啡，无奈之下只好将上身的两件衣服都拿去清洗。Tom——就是那个男人，从自己的衣柜中翻找了半天后终于找到了一件足够宽大的衣服给Chris，虽然这件衣服穿在Chris的身上还是稍微紧了一些。

 

Chris没猜错，Tom是个正单身独居的Omega，刚刚Chris一直闻到一股很香的咖啡味，他还以为是自己衣服上的咖啡散发出的味道，但走了一段后那股咖啡味还是一直没有散去，直到进入这个二楼后他才明白过来，那股咖啡一样的香味是属于Tom的信息素的味道。

 

Tom端着托盘从楼下走上来，托盘上放着两杯咖啡、方糖和奶。等他把托盘放下来后，Chris才看到咖啡上花式英文的拉花，两杯咖啡上都拉出了‘Chris’的花式写法。

 

「这是……？」Chris有些新奇地看着咖啡上的拉花，Tom有些腼腆地笑了下，「一点小花样，不过Chris这个还是我第一次做，有点不太熟悉。」

 

Chris照他说的仔细看了一下，另一杯看起来好像真的没那么精细。不过也已经很厉害了。

 

洗衣机运作的声音混着咖啡的清香，Chris分不清这是面前的咖啡散发出的味道还是属于Tom的味道，屋内有着暖气，让一切感觉起来都是那么温馨。Tom拿起了咖啡抿了一口，在冬日的阳光下他的面容变得柔和了许多，Chris不由得想到了自己过去的梦。

 

在他还在追求Loki那段时光中，他的梦想就是在一个温馨的房子里，他和他所爱的人安静地享受着假日的午后时光，咖啡和甜点的香气，伴随着两人的信息素，在空气中混合成一种幸福的味道……

 

「Chris？你不喝吗？」Tom的声音将他拉回现实，他有些窘迫地拿起咖啡，自己盯着人家看了半天，感觉像个变态一样。

 

「是不是我脸上有什么东西？」

 

「什么？」

 

Tom指了指自己的脸，「你一直在盯着我的脸看，我还以为我刚刚偷吃巧克力被你发现了。」他的小幽默拯救了Chris，「没有，只是……你看起来和我的一个朋友很像。」

 

「真的吗？」Tom又露出了那种看起来很甜的笑容，印着光的绿色眸子看着Chris，「如果我们不是已经认识而且坐在我家里的话，你这句话会让我以为你想泡我。」

 

Chris这才意识到这句话是已经被用到烂了的搭讪方式，「我不是那个意思、我是说……好吧我真的没有那个意思，我发誓，呃，事实上我已经结婚了。」他向Tom展示了一下自己左手上的戒指，证明自己是个已婚人士。

 

Tom看起来有些尴尬，「噢，呃，抱歉开了个奇怪的玩笑……」

 

「没事。」Chris了解的笑笑，「那你呢Tom，你一个人拿那么多东西，没有朋友帮你吗？」

 

「其实我刚搬来这里，之前的朋友都不在N市，我在这边没什么认识的人。」Tom不好意思地挠了挠头。

 

「没有认识的人？那你之前是哪里的？」Chris感到好奇，是什么原因让一个Omega一个人来到另一个完全不熟悉的城市独自生活？难道有什么伤痛颇深的过去？Chris突然觉得自己问了不该问的东西。

 

不过Tom看起来一点都不介意，「我之前是一个剧团的，小时候父母离异了，后来各自组成了新的家庭，毕业以后我也就跟着偶然加入的剧团一起在世界周游演出，后来团长结婚了打算定居在I市，大家也就各自散了。

 

这些年也攒了一些钱，干脆找个感觉起来最喜欢的城市开个小咖啡屋，这样以后也不会太无聊。」

 

Chris听他将自身的经历，不自觉地微笑，「那为什么选择了N市？」

 

「以前演出的时候来过N市，觉得这里给人的感觉很舒服，」Tom很开心地笑了，开始细细地数着他喜欢这个城市的哪些地方。

 

在两人聊天的途中，衣服已经洗好了，Tom起身将衣服放进烘干机后又回来继续聊天。他们聊了很多，关于这个城市，自己的生活，喜欢的球队，最喜欢的电影，想看的剧……两人像多年未见的好友般，亦或是相见恨晚。

 

天色逐渐变暗，烘干机早就完成了工作，干净的衣物躺在里面等待着有人将它取出。两人不舍地结束了愉快的聊天，「聊了那么久，我都饿了。」Tom笑着将衣服递给Chris。

 

「我也是，我知道有家很好吃的起司牛扒，他们家的意大利面也很好吃，要一起去吗？」Chris笑着接过衣服，起身准备去换上。Tom听到他的话楞了一下，「可是……你不用回去陪你的伴侣吗？她说不定已经在家里等你了，一个人吃饭很寂寞的。」

 

哦，对了，他还没有和Tom说过关于Loki的事情……不过他也说不出口就是了。

 

「不是她，是他。」Chris纠正他，「他不会寂寞的……其实现在家里没人，他出差去了，前几天刚走。」而且是和最喜欢的哥哥一起去的。

 

Tom似乎察觉到了什么，没有问出心里的疑问，「那走吧，两个人一起吃饭总比一个人好。」

 

Chris很感谢他的这份善解人意。

 

 

两人一直聊到很晚才结束，回去的时候Tom还给Chris塞了一些自己做的点心，说是给他试试，最好能提点建议让他改良一下，等开店了可以放在店里出售。

 

Chris收下了点心，打算回去后认真地品尝之后给Tom反馈。

 

但当他回到家里时，代表着无人在家的黑暗突然侵蚀掉了和Tom在一起的喜悦，那种充满了寂寞的空虚感比和他们兄弟两在一起时还要严重。

 

一阵短信铃声将他从漩涡中拉出来，Chris从外套的口袋中找出手机，上面显示的是他前不久刚存下来的号码——是Tom发来的消息。

 

【回到家了吗？抱歉打扰你，不过你的围巾落在我家里了，需要给你送过去吗？】

 

Chris看了一圈，果然自己经常戴的那条灰蓝色的围巾并不在视野范围内，怪不得自己回来的时候觉得有点冷，他们走出餐厅时自己还抱怨了一下N市的冬夜冷得有些过分。

 

【你不说我还真没注意到，如果可以的话先放在你那边吧，下次去的时候再拿就好。】

 

下次……这么一想还有些期待。Chris不讨厌Tom，相反地，他对这个人充满了好感，他们的喜好十分地相似，而且Tom泡咖啡的手艺很好，好像在他的手下任何的咖啡都会带上一种温柔又惹人眷恋的味道。

 

正当Chris想着Tom看到他发的‘下次’会是什么样的表情时，铃声再次响起，他带着微笑点开屏幕，却在下一秒僵在原地。

 

是Loki发来的消息。

 

【这里的酸奶松饼好难吃，我想你了:6】

 

一时间Chris的手指突然僵住了，他不知道该如何回复Loki的信息，一种背叛了爱人的感觉从暗处升起，罪恶感和恐惧一同涌上来，他害怕被Loki发现什么。

 

他之前是怎么回复的？

 

【等你回来想吃多少我都给你做。】

 

颤抖着将信息发出去，狂跳的心脏像是催命的鼓点，踏错一步他就会失去整个世界。

 

【就知道你最爱我/心，我要和Thor出去玩会儿，晚安~】

 

心中的大石落地，Chris发现自己身上的薄衫已经被汗水浸湿了。

 

他给Loki回复了一句【我爱你，晚安。】之后，Tom的消息也来了。

 

【好的，那下次来的时候你教我做吃的怎么样？除了正餐我就不会做其他的了，拜托！】

 

用手捂住嘴笑了笑，Chris仿佛可以看到Tom在他面前双手合十，绿色的眼睛写着恳求的可怜样。

 

Chris很爽快地答应了Tom的请求，两人用短信进行着之前结束的聊天。Chris一边打字和Tom愉快地聊天，内心却不断有个声音在叫嚣，让他停下。他知道自己不该和一个刚认识不到24小时的Omega聊得那么开心，甚至有那么一瞬间忘记了自己伴侣的存在，可他没办法停下来，他的爱情甜蜜又痛苦，他的婚姻充满了令人窒息的嫉妒，他太久没有感受过这种纯粹的快乐，像上瘾般地无法停下。

 

原谅他吧，他发誓他们只是朋友，他不会做出对不起Loki的事情的。

 

只是现在，让他和他的新朋友快乐地度过一段难忘的时光吧。

 

 

——TBC——


	4. 四

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 简介：Chris在知情的情况下娶了和哥哥相恋的Loki，这是他自己的选择，可当他遇上了Tom时，他对自己的选择产生了怀疑……
> 
> 警告：CP混杂，三观不正，OOC严重，人物性格均有一定程度的扭曲/黑化，观看前请注意每章节前的警告，不建议15岁以下观看！（怕带歪三观……）
> 
> 再一次警告！请阅读过警告后再三确认能够接受这种类型的创作，如果不能接受请马上退出！看完以后才来吐槽三观被毁我是不会听的！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章警告：海森车。酒后乱性，口交，出轨

四、

 

**本章警告：海森车。酒后乱性，口交，出轨**

 

和Tom在一起的日子真的很快乐。

 

他是个十分善解人意的人，即便是察觉到了Chris的婚姻并不是那么地幸福他也没有过多地追问，只是在Chris露出那种隐忍的表情时将一颗糖果塞进他的手心，又或者在他面前放上一碟曲奇。

 

Chris并不是那么喜欢吃甜点，在这点上他和Thor是一样的。但是为了Loki，他学习了许多甜点的制作方法，甚至还为此学习了如何让那些小东西看起来可爱又美味。所以当他将这些东西教给Tom时，很快就得到了一致的好评。

 

「如果你以后失业了可以来我这里。」Tom打趣他，Chris笑骂「别诅咒我，如果我真的失业了我就来找你算账。」说着还把沾着面粉的手飞快地在Tom的鼻尖上抹了一下，白白的粉末沾在他鼻头的样子可爱得不行。

 

「嘿！」Tom不服，也伸手抓了一把面粉往Chris的脸上涂，目标过大的Alpha在小小的厨房中无处可躲，被糊了一脸的白色面粉。

 

两人就这么一来一往地在窄小的厨房中玩闹起来，漫天飞舞的白色粉末像窗外的雪花一样缓慢地飘落，静静地见证两人之间慢慢发酵起来的情感。

 

两个多月的时间很短，转眼圣诞节就到了。平安夜那天，Chris接到了Loki的电话，说要和Thor在A市过完节才回来，完全忘记了他亲爱的丈夫只能一个人过圣诞节这件事。

 

接到Loki电话之后，Chris的情绪一直都很低沉，就连到了Tom的店里也还是那副样子，让刚为客人做完咖啡的Tom放下围裙，端着咖啡走到他坐的位置。

 

「怎么了？你看起来……很难过。」Tom担心地将咖啡放下，把手搭在Chris的肩膀上，小心地控制着力道。

 

「他不回来了。」Chris没有看向他，视线落在咖啡的拉花上。

 

Tom一下没有反应过来，「谁？」

 

「Loki，我的伴侣，他说他不回来过圣诞节了。」

 

听到前两句时，Tom的内心可耻地萌生出了一种混杂着心疼的喜悦，却又在下一句将这点喜悦压了回去。「别想太多了，也许他只是太忙了呢。」Tom知道此时他应该安慰面前的Alpha，他的好友，但心中一点又一点的喜悦从他强压的缝隙中钻出来，大肆宣扬着自己的存在。

 

Chris嗤笑，「他可不忙。」Loki之前就忙完了，他和Thor去A市游玩的事情Chris是知道的，但他没有多放在心上，毕竟圣诞节就要到了，他以为他可以在这个团聚的日子里见到他的伴侣。

 

显然他想多了。

 

Tom听出了他话语中的不对，他想自己不该再问下去了。

 

不过他可以做些什么，至少让Chris不要在这样的日子里一个人面对空荡荡的屋子独自难过。

 

Tom咬了咬牙，「嘿，你想不想去酒吧玩玩？」他尝试着邀请他，「我本来打算今晚一个人去酒吧的，不过我想你可以跟我一起，不做什么，就是喝点酒，再跳跳舞什么的，放松一下。」

 

Chris没想到Tom会提出这样的邀请，应该说，他从没有把Tom和酒吧那样的场所连在一起，那听上去很不可思议，他根本想象不出来Tom在酒吧里的样子。

 

好奇心取代了内心的消沉，「好啊，我很久没去酒吧了。」

 

定下了晚上的行程，Tom早早就将店关掉，和Chris两人先去享受了一顿平安夜的晚餐，用配酒奏响前奏，接着到Tom说的那家酒吧继续。

 

因为是平安夜的缘故，酒吧中有不少是来聚会的年轻人。两人选择了离吧台比较近的高脚桌，Tom拿回来几瓶酒直接放到Chris的面前，「今晚就好好放纵吧！」

 

Chris好笑地看着周围一群看起来刚成年的年轻人们欢快的气氛，「你确定你原来是想一个人来这种地方放松？」那也太孤单了一点。

 

Tom摇了摇头，微醺的脸颊看起来红扑扑的，「我要是一个人可不会来这样平和地方，一个人的平安夜可不好过。」他笑着喝下一大口酒，「我原来可是打算去拉个人分享体温的。」

 

小小的笑话带着点其他的意味，Chris有些惊讶道，「啊，那看来是我打断了你原本的计划了？很抱歉。」

 

「不用道歉Chris，和你一起我很高兴，真的。」

 

「我也很高兴，谢谢你。」Chris明白的，Tom做的这些都是为了他，总是那么温柔的Tom是不会让他一个人度过这个应该幸福的日子的。

 

Chris看向另一边欢闹的年轻人们，意识不由自主地回到了过去他还在追求Loki的那段时光。

 

在校内被称做‘高冷美人’的Loki很少会参加那些疯狂又吵闹的聚会，所以当Chris第一次邀请到Loki时，他的内心已经欢呼了千百万遍。虽然在那次聚会上Loki还是那么的冷淡，最后还趁着没人注意的时候消失不见了。

 

已经半醉的Chris意识到Loki不见了以后酒被吓醒了大半，在酒吧内到处寻找他的精灵，就怕是他没注意让Loki落入了危险的境地，最后还因为这个惹到了一群人，最后好好的聚会变成了一场群架。而满脸青紫的Chris在第二天见到Loki后才放心地松了口气，丝毫不在意冷漠的Omega只是因为嫌那边太吵先行离开了。

 

一直到他们结婚以后，Chris才知道那次他们聚会的那个酒吧是Odinson兄弟名下的一个管辖地，而Thor时不时会到那边去谈生意。这么一联想下来，或许那个时候Loki会答应自己去聚会就是因为在那边谈生意的哥哥吧……

 

一瞬间，Loki的面容突然出现在眼前，是他提出邀请时微微歪着头思考的样子，随后平淡地点了点头，说了句「好，我去。」高兴的自己沉浸在内心的喜悦中，没有看见随后小恶魔嘴角计谋得逞般的微笑。

 

「Chris？」

 

「嗯？」Chris回过神，看向对面的人，过于相似的面容让他一瞬间有些恍神，以为坐在他对面的是他甜美又冷漠的伴侣。

 

Tom微笑着感叹，「我找你来喝酒可不是让你低头喝闷酒的啊。」

 

「抱歉，想起一些事。」Chris摸摸头赔笑，「那我们来聊天吧，你想聊些什么？」

 

Tom想了下，「你以前说我很像你的一个朋友，是真的吗？」

 

「当然是真的，不信你看。」Chris向他展示自己的手机屏幕。黑发的男人仅穿着一件过大的白色衬衫，站在晨光之中，五指插入耳鬓的发中，些许凌乱的黑发和半睁的眼睛让男人充满了慵懒的美感，带水的眼角又让他看起来那么惹人怜爱。

 

但是那张脸，Tom惊讶地仔细打量起那张满是魅惑的面容。他此刻才真的明白Chris说的‘像’是个什么样的概念。Tom一直觉得自己的外貌太过刻薄，棱角分明的样子无法被称做美，充其量也就是不难看，以前舞台上的那些疯狂痴迷的粉丝不过是被过于亮眼的灯光和化妆师的技术被蒙骗的，这让他一直都对自己受欢迎的程度感到愧疚。

 

但是此刻，他有那么一瞬间突然明白了那种痴迷的疯狂。

 

男人身上有种魔力，即便只是一张照片，Tom也很清楚地能感受到那种致命般的吸引力，像是艳丽又危险的毒蛇，最美的往往是最危险的，却让人甘之若饴，自愿投身与这种甜蜜的毒药中。

 

「他是……？」

 

「他是Loki，我的伴侣。」Chris脸上温柔的笑容刺痛着Tom的心。

 

「不过你们也只是外貌很像，还是有许多不一样的地方的。」Chris放下手机，一个个开始细数两人的区别，「你的头发是金棕色的，Loki的是黑色，像乌鸦的羽毛一样；还有性格也不一样，Tom你是很温柔的人，如果你是天使一样的性格，那Loki就是个喜欢恶作剧的小恶魔了。」就连他们的婚姻也像是Loki最爱的一个巨大的恶作剧。

 

听到Chris用天使来形容自己，Tom感觉到来脸上冒起的燥热，赶紧大口喝酒来掩饰自己不正常的红润。

 

接着Chris絮絮叨叨地讲了许多关于Loki的事情，Tom也看出了这个Alpha有多么喜欢那个他口中让人又爱又恨的小恶魔，就算是过的没有那么幸福，他的心甘情愿地守护在深爱的人身边，汲取着隐藏在苦涩下的寡淡的蜜汁。

 

Tom感到心疼，事到如今他也不得不承认他对Chris的好感，在那种一见钟情的场景后深入地了解这个痴情的大个子后他更加无法自地沉溺在那双若有所思的海蓝色眸子中，幻想着被那双眼眸深深注视的甜蜜。

 

这是不对的，Thomas，他这么告诉自己。

 

Chris是个已经结了婚了Alpha，不论他身上的信息素有多好闻，不管他的外貌有多好看，这都不属于你，他属于那个叫做Loki的，和你长得很像的Omega，但那不是你。

 

「他……Loki是这个世界上，我见过的，最美的人……」

 

那和他长的那么像的我呢？

 

「当我第一次见到他的时候，就已经被他迷住了……」

 

如果最先遇到你的是我，你也会爱我吗？

 

「我真的好爱他……」

 

我也好想被你所爱……

 

「可是为什么……那么痛苦……」

 

一个倾诉，一个倾听，桌子上很快就堆满了喝完的酒瓶，桌子下也放着一些已经空了的瓶子。Chris的脸因为酒精泛着红，那抹红色一直顺着脖颈延伸到衣领，钻入衣服下，Tom有种想要将这些多余的衣服撕开，观察它能将这个金色的Alpha染到什么程度。

 

「咳咳，试音，试音。」突然停下的音乐，酒吧内的人都看向发出声音的小小舞台，舞台上的男人似乎是酒吧的老板，「平安夜是一个令人开心的日子，会在这里的人都是为了寻求欢乐而来的，那么为了这种氛围，我们来玩游戏吧！」

 

酒吧中爆出欢呼声，成群结队的年轻人们嬉笑着喊出意见，老板笑着示意大家安静。「别太兴奋男孩们，游戏我已经想好了，接下来整个酒吧将会熄灯一分钟！在这一分钟的黑暗中你们可以寻找一个亲吻，可以是来自身边的朋友，或者，是一个根本就不认识的陌生人，你不知道你亲吻的是谁，又或者你知道，这很有趣不是吗？令人兴奋！」

 

一分钟的黑暗？亲吻？Tom的大脑有些运转不过来，但是他很快就意识到这是个机会，至少是个，能够释放自己内心中那只名为‘嫉妒’的野兽的机会，仅仅一个吻，就能够将这只狂躁得几乎要将自己撕裂的野兽安抚下来。

 

这只是个酒吧的助兴游戏不是吗？只要在灯光亮起来之前离开，Chris不会发现是他的，酒吧的各种信息素的味道可以很好地掩饰他，而且就算Chris问起来只要说不是自己做的就好了。

 

只是一个吻而已，隐藏在黑暗中，难以见光的，蜜糖一样的诱惑。

 

「那么，一分钟的黑暗，释放你们的欲望吧。」

 

伴随着一个响指，整个酒吧陷入了黑暗中。Chris颇有兴致地听着身边不断出现的惊呼和娇嗔，还有混杂的笑声和亲吻声。已经喝醉了的他眼前全是灯光留在视网膜上的光块，但是没关系，他和Tom坐着的位置几乎不会有人特地过来亲吻他们之中的任何一个。

 

可很快他就意识到自己错了。

 

一双唇贴上了自己的，带着酒味的吻掺进了咖啡的香气，品尝起来像是可可利口酒，甜香的味道在舌尖上跳跃，湿润的舌头此刻像有了自己的意识一般纠缠在一起，不受大脑的控制。亲吻的水声和喘息声从四面八方传来，被剥夺了视觉让其他的感官更加明显，嗅觉味觉和触觉都在告诉Chris此刻亲吻他的人就是他这段时间的好友Tom，但是他停不下来，也不想推开，或许就像酒吧的老板说的那样，在黑暗中放纵一时的欢愉才是此刻最需要的调味品吧。

 

一分钟很短，当酒吧的灯光亮起时许多人还抱在一起，用唇舌和四肢纠缠着认识或不认识的人。也有的人在灯光亮起来的那一刻就放开了彼此，将那点暧昧留在已经消失的黑暗之中。

 

Chris看见了Tom脸上的绯红，不管是酒精的作用还是其他的什么，他的理智被这可爱的颜色驱赶出大脑，拉过眼前的人又是一个湿吻。

 

这回响起的是欢呼声和口哨声，后来还有一些掌声。Chris的耳朵无法接收那么多的讯息，他唯一感受的只有Tom，全都是Tom，眼前挥之不去的Tom湿润的眼睛，呼吸时全是咖啡香气的信息素，纠缠彼此的舌头，手中的细腰，两人紧贴在一起散发的温度……太多太多。

 

在其他客人的欢送下两人走出酒吧，在路上拦下出租车，飞快地报出咖啡屋的地址后又亲到了一起，像是一秒都不舍得分开的两只野兽，除了碰到对方的部位其他的地方好像都没有了知觉，恨不得将全身都贴上对方。

 

酒精捣乱了他们的大脑，将藏在深处的欲望从安稳的位置拉出来，摆到舞台上，主导着这场荒谬又绝美的舞蹈。

 

出租车司机像是已经见怪不怪了，将两人准确地送到位置后接过那个Alpha丢下来的两张大钞，非常满意地将大钞收入口袋中，也不打算找零，美滋滋地就开车离开了。

 

从Tom的口袋中找出钥匙，两人几乎是跌撞着走到二楼的卧室里的。衣服从楼梯开始被一件件剥落，有Chris的，也有Tom的，一直到卧室的床边，贴身的衣物落在床边的地毯上，赤裸相对的两人终于用全身贴上了对方。

 

Chris用遥控将暖气打开，在房间温暖起来前两人一点都不担心寒冷，他们正用体温温暖着彼此。嘴唇因为用力亲吻而发热发疼，但没有人抱怨这个，他们还是努力地将唇贴到对方的唇上，让舌头纠缠亲吻，最后发出羞人的声音。

 

Chris终于舍得放开被他折磨到红肿的唇，舌尖在扬起的下颚上轻勾，顺着Tom优美的脖颈向下亲吻，在他锁骨的位置恋恋不舍地啃咬，留下几个深色的痕迹，接着又回到上边，含住Tom小巧的耳垂吮吸，舌头舔舐耳廓发出湿润的声音，引得身下的Tom一个颤抖。

 

耳朵是十分敏感的部位，被Chris紧紧压住的Tom无法逃开坏心折磨，全身都像被细小的电流划过一样发麻，每舔一下他就要颤一颤，让Chris新奇地玩了好久，低沉的笑声比刚才喝下去的酒还要醉人。

 

手指准确地捏住胸前两粒挺起的肉粒，小小的肉粒在他手中肿大发红，Chris的手像是有着魔力一般，摸到哪里，哪里就会被染上情欲的玫红，像是最可口的白色奶油在滴上红色后无可避免的改变。

 

取代手指的是火热的舌头，湿润的舌尖绕着小小的肉粒打着旋，最后在小肉粒上用力一舔，细软的呻吟拨高了音调，连喘息都带上了一些哭泣的腔调。

 

用舌头挑弄右边的肉粒，随后含住左边被冷落的小可怜，逐渐加重的吮吸让人招架不住，Tom有些羞怒地扯了扯金丝般的头发，在明白Chris不会这样就放过他后只好用手背捂住了嘴，试图挡住那些流露出来的呻吟。

 

Chris看穿了他的小动作，中途捉住了他的手，换上自己的吻去安抚这个害羞的Omega，空气中的香气比任何药物都要催情，他能感受到那些被勾得无意识散发的Alpha的信息素，紧紧地锁住，纠缠，最后混合成一种令人安逸的味道。

 

Alpha的动作安抚了Tom躁动的本能，所有的恐惧和慌乱似乎都被这个吻给抚平，他们之间又回到了之前的激烈，只想着和对方合为一体，紧紧地，深深地贴近彼此。

 

手指移动到隐秘的位置，握住Omega形状优美的性器，有节奏地动作不断刺激Tom，被透明的液体打湿的头部在Chris的手中可怜地吐着水，被拇指抹开重新涂到整个柱身，一点都不放过。

 

Omega的身体在Alpha的动作下绷紧后松懈，剧烈的喘息让胸膛上下起伏，信息素的味道被无限地放大，充斥整个空间，只能头晕目眩地接受着一切。

 

「Tom……」Chris低头亲吻绷紧的身躯，吻上已经达到临界点的性器，在Omega湿黏的尖叫中含住坚硬的头部，将射出的精液全都吞下，满足地接受着为他而的高潮的Tom赠予的一切，他的身，他的心，他的灵魂。

 

「Chris……哈啊……！」手指入侵下方的蜜穴，淌这水的洞穴紧紧裹住闯进来的手指，蠕动着欢迎它的造访，毫不羞涩地展示着热情的一面。

 

「放松……全都交给我好了，嘘——」Chris耐心地安抚着紧张的Omega，舌尖沿着耳廓舔舐，两根手指在不断流水的花穴中扩张，旋转，抽插，发出令人害羞的咕啾咕啾声，大拇指蹂躏隐藏在囊袋下方的花核，剥开小小的花瓣，直击最柔软敏感的位置。

 

「啊啊……Chris，我、我……天啊啊啊……！」高潮时Tom的双目失去了焦距，里里外外都被这个男人占有，一点一点被染上属于Chris的颜色，视线中脑海中全都是那股带着金色光芒的海蓝色，像是海边的沙滩，又像是照在海底的阳光……

 

阴茎一点点刺入柔软的穴口，仅仅是一个头部都让Tom有种被占满了的感觉，双手揪紧了Alpha的金发，咬着下唇忍耐着带着胀痛的不适感。Chris不断地亲吻安抚，直到整个插入柔软的肉穴中，两人都松了口气，Chris再次落下一个又一个的亲吻，「进去了……全都进入了，你做的很好，乖孩子……我在你的里面，感觉到了吗？嗯？」

 

感觉得到，Chris将他填满，从身体到心灵，全都是他，将他完全占据，无法思考更多的其他。就像当初毫无防备地撞上他，撞开了他半掩多年的那扇门，大挺挺地走进他的心里面，越来越深，成为他渴望却不可及的星星。

 

「Chris、嗯……动、动一动……」我想要你，想要你的一切，想要你痴迷的爱恋，还有仅仅关注一人的注意力。你的视线，你的爱语，你的微笑，你的拥抱，你的亲吻，你的性欲，你的……

 

「啊啊……嗯，好啊啊……太快、太快了，Chris……呃啊啊……」粗大的性器几乎要将他刺穿，每一下都撞击在深处，狠狠地擦过他最敏感的位置，每一下插入抽出都是风暴般的快感，席卷他所有的理智，留下破碎的他。

 

「Tom……嗯，操……」阴道中流出的爱液是比什么都好的润滑剂，抽插间发出的淫靡的水声是最诱人的声响，Chris看着Tom紧闭的双眼，脸上的潮红看起来比刚才还要可爱几十倍，眼角的泪珠滑落，流进他金棕色的发中。

 

哦对，金棕色。

 

一瞬间Chris突然分不清自己在做什么，但快感源源不断地流入大脑，将挣扎叫嚣的理智按回情欲的海洋中。

 

他多美啊，Chris想着。这样的Tom看起来有着夺目的美丽，青涩的反应又那么地可爱，红艳的唇吐出的是带着哭腔的呻吟，呼唤着他的名字，那么地可爱。那双盈满泪水的眼睛看向他时，他无法再克制自己。

 

粗暴的抽插很快将两人送上了高潮，Chris无法克制自己地插进深处，厚大的头部肏开了Omega紧锁的子宫口，毫不讲理地将整个阴茎头插进里面，形成结，死死地卡住，让灼热的精液喷洒在其中，占有这个蜜糖一样可爱的Omega。

 

 

第二天醒来时，他们正紧紧拥抱着彼此。

 

Tom的手放在他的腰上，头正对着他的锁骨，Chris还能感受到他轻轻呼出来的气，扫在裸露的皮肤上，又痒又麻。

 

被酒精泡过的大脑运转起来需要一点时间，Chris回想昨夜发生的过程，他们一起去了酒吧，喝了酒，然后是……

 

噢，是了，他们亲吻了。

 

虽然最开始亲吻他的是Tom，但黑暗褪去后是他将Tom重新拉回了欲望中，是他没有克制住心中的那股怜爱与喜悦，将Tom带进了这场不该的痛苦纠缠中。

 

痛苦不堪的Chris抬手盖住了眼睛，他都做了些什么？背叛了他最爱的Loki，害了Tom，也毁了他们之间的友谊，他究竟还要毁掉多少东西才能停下？

 

而且他清楚地记得，他们并没有止步于一次疯狂的性爱，他们做了一次又一次，在床上，在花洒的水幕下，在浴缸边，一直做到Tom筋疲力尽地求饶，他们才结束了这场疯狂，相拥而眠。

 

可这算什么……

 

「呃嗯……Chris？」Tom在他试图抽出被枕着的手臂时醒了过来，还未清醒的绿眸像是树枝上的新芽一样嫩得可爱惊人，这很危险，他提醒着自己。

 

「呃……早上好，Tom，昨天晚上……」

 

Tom翻了个身有些不耐地打断他，「只是喝醉了而已，我要睡觉，别吵……我……」说完就发出了均匀的呼吸声，看来又睡过去了，赖床的小脾气在Chris的眼中也很可爱，但他提醒自己不能继续沉浸下去。

 

起身简单地漱洗了一下，Chris决定悄悄地离开，之后再用信息好好地道个歉。 离开前他走到Tom睡着的那边，在他和Loki完全不同的微卷的发上轻轻地落下亲吻，才悄悄地离开了。

 

已经走下楼的Chris没有看到，Tom睁开眼时那几乎要将人吞没的悲伤。

 

 

走出咖啡屋的Chris一时间不知道该去哪，他不想带着这样一身情欲的味道回到他们的家中，说是罪恶感或者其他的什么都好，他不想以这样的状态回去。于是他在街边漫无目的地散着步，见到公交车就顺势乘了上去，也不想管这趟车是开往哪里的，只是放空着自己，让它将自己带到任何一个地方。

 

最后他到了海边，站在栏杆边，吹着海风，一直到中午才招了辆出租回家。

 

走进家门前他已经做好了面对空荡的屋子的准备，但走进去时却见到了他曾经最想念，也是最熟悉的身影，也让他出了一身的冷汗。

 

「欢迎回家，Chris。」

 

Loki站在客厅中，背着光，嘴角的笑容让Chris看得很不真切。

 

——TBC——


	5. 五、

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 简介：Chris在知情的情况下娶了和哥哥相恋的Loki，这是他自己的选择，可当他遇上了Tom时，他对自己的选择产生了怀疑……
> 
> 警告：CP混杂，三观不正，OOC严重，人物性格均有一定程度的扭曲/黑化，观看前请注意每章节前的警告，不建议15岁以下观看！（怕带歪三观……）
> 
> 再一次警告！请阅读过警告后再三确认能够接受这种类型的创作，如果不能接受请马上退出！看完以后才来吐槽三观被毁我是不会听的！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章警告：海渣男心理（放心他真的不是渣），锤森车，非自愿强X注意，斯德哥尔摩情节注意

五、

 

**本章警告：海渣男心理（放心他真的不是渣），锤森车，非自愿强X注意，斯德哥尔摩情节注意**

 

Chris的喉头像是被一团棉花塞住了一样干涩，「Loki……？」

 

「嗯？」散发着甜味的Omega脚步轻盈地踱过来，双手环上Chris的肩膀，祖母绿的眼珠子打量着不知所措的Alpha.

 

「你、你怎么回来了，不是说要和……和Thor一起过完节日才……？」

 

「噢~看来我的丈夫不欢迎他的伴侣回家？」温软的Omega眯起了眼，像是危险的前兆。

 

「不！我、我的意思是……」Chris着急地想要解释，却在下一秒见到Loki的笑后顿住，「噗哈哈哈，别那么紧张亲爱的Chris，我只是逗你玩的！」Loki捧起他僵硬的脸，在半张的嘴角亲了亲，「我舍不得可怜的一个人过节的丈夫，所以我搭乘最近的航班飞回来了~可是我一回来就发现你不在家，这让我好伤心……」

 

他收起了可怜兮兮的语气，换上了诱惑人时用的撒娇般糯软的声音，「你去哪儿了？Chris？为什么不在家？」

 

Chris的心被提到了嗓子眼，Loki是发现了什么吗？还是说他知道了昨夜发生的事情？可是才这点时间？这时候他该怎么回答？如果这只是一个诱导向的问题，那他说真话会不会害到Tom？如果Loki早就知道了的话，为什么还要来问他？

 

这是个难以回答的问题，但Chris没有太多的时间去思考，花的时间越多就越容易引起Loki的怀疑，「我昨天和朋友出去喝酒了，结果他喝太多了一个人没法回去，我把他送回家后觉得太累了，就干脆在他家住了下来，所以才不在家的，对不起，别生我气了好吗？」

 

Loki把头靠到他的肩上亲昵地蹭了蹭，「好吧，那你以后不许喝那么多，至少得做到自己能回到家，要是不行就给司机打电话让他们去接你，明白吗？」说完还像是惩罚一样地捏了捏他的耳朵。

 

看来是蒙混过去了，Chris松了口气，紧绷发身子放松了下来，在怀里的Omega的额上吻了吻，「好，这不会再发生了，我保证。」

 

是的，这不会再发生了，这是个梦境一样的夜晚，就像Tom说的那样，他们只是喝醉了，只是喝醉了……而已。

 

那不过是酒精的推动下一场梦一样的欢爱，只有他和Tom知晓的梦境，当晨曦照耀，被驱赶的黑暗会带走这些秘密，将它带到无人知晓的地方，埋藏起来，最后腐烂在深处，就像那些被他们的身体新陈代谢出去的酒精一样。

 

Chris闭上眼，深深地告诫自己，此时最重要的是他怀中的人，是他的整个世界，要拼尽一切守护好的珍宝，不论发生什么他都不能失去的，比他的生命还要重要的爱。

 

而在他怀中的Loki好看的眼里闪过一丝狠戾。

 

 

三天后。

 

Chris有些担心地看着手机，他已经三天没有联系上Tom了，他有些担心出了什么事，但更令他担心的，是Tom其实并不想理他了，说实话那天晚上以后再做朋友会很尴尬。可Tom是个不可多得的朋友，那个善解人意的Omega从不过多地追问深入Chris不想谈论的问题，那些日子他过得非常地……愉快。

 

踌躇不定的Alpha没有注意到身后沉着脸盯着他许久的Omega。Loki有些恼怒地咬住下唇，他得想办法将Chris的注意力从那个婊子身上移开。

 

是的，他知道，他知道Chris和那个不知道从哪来的贱货混在了一起，当然他一开始不会介意。但到后面事情的发展超出了他的预料，他需要修正这一切，这些异样必须消失，也包括造成异样的那个Omega！

 

Chris紧张的表现印在Loki的眸中，像针尖逐渐逼近瞪大的瞳孔般令他不安，脑中的神经感受到来自外界的威胁，叫嚣着清扫排除这一切。不过仅存的理智告诉他，如果他让Thor去做的事情让Chris发现了，那他或许会永远地失去这个正直Alpha，Loki不允许这样的事情发生，一点可能性都不行。

 

他需要引开Chris。

 

Loki换上了和平时一样难以捉摸的微笑，从后面搂住了他的Alpha，感受他健壮的躯体在他贴上来的那一刻变得僵硬，享受着这种病态的快感。「我在家好无聊~」

 

Chris覆上环着自己的手，努力克制着狂跳的心脏，「你想去哪玩吗？」

 

Loki抬起头，「去玩？好主意！」他从后面窜到Chris的前方，「我们去度假吧！就你和我，我们去私人小岛过属于我们的二人世界，好不好？」

 

二人世界，多么具有诱惑力的词，尤其是当这个词从Loki的口中说出，而这其中的‘二人’指的是他们两人时，Chris要用多大的毅力才能拒绝这样的诱惑？没有Thor，只有他们，只有他和Loki……「当然好，都听你的。」对，他拒绝不了，他做不到。

 

Loki看起来像是拿到了最想要礼物的孩子一样，大大的笑容比Chris见过的任何光芒还要夺目，纯粹又无害，让Chris将先前所有的担心都丢到了脑后，只想着眼前的人，以及怎么让他永远这么快乐下去。

 

所以那些小岛上无法收到信号的琐事都不算什么了，只要Loki开心，他甚至可以和他一起在小岛上生活一辈子。

 

就算代价是再也不能和Tom联系。

 

 

昏暗的灯光令人无法判断时间，寂静的空间只听得到他的呼吸声，恐惧张开了大嘴将蜷缩着的他整个吞下，任由他在这不到五平米的空间中颤抖。

 

Tom还是无法接受他被绑架了这个事实。

 

小说中才会发生的事情真切地发生在了他的身上，那些绑架他的人闯入他的家中，将还穿着睡袍的他迷晕，随后他失去了意识，醒来后就在这个地方了。他不知道时间过去了多久，但根据送餐的规矩来看，他至少被关了三天。这段时间里他一直是睡在地上，那些带他来的人动作并不温柔，直到现在他的身体上还有那时被他们粗暴的动作磕碰出来的淤青，没得到及时处理的伤口呈现出一种可怕的青紫色，在他白皙的身体上十分刺眼。

 

为什么？为什么要绑架他？他只是个小小的咖啡店的老板，也不是什么很有钱的家庭，而且他现在各自成家的父母也不可能为了他这个已经多年未见的儿子拿出巨额赎金，如果有调查过他的话就会知道就算绑架了他也得不到任何好处。

 

Tom想不通，害怕的情绪让他的脑子里乱成一片，无法好好地整理思绪，线索团成杂乱无章的线团，没有头绪。突然发生的事件将他打个措手不及，直到现在他的指间还在微微颤抖。

 

他们会对他做什么？一个Omega被绑架，这让人无法将事态往好的方向发展，绑匪们想要的是什么？将自己囚禁在这样的一个地方——一个完全看不见外界，就连门上的小窗都是单面镜，仅仅只有一个角落有着上厕所的地方，每日的餐点会从门下方送进来的，完全就是囚室的地方。

 

Tom无法克制自己的思绪往越来越糟的方向发展，那些曾经看过的新闻和报道不断涌出来，他想如果真的遇到了那些可怕的事情，他该怎么办？

 

接着他就想到了Chris.

 

噢Chris，他喜欢的Chris.

 

他在几天前因为醉酒而做错了一件难以饶恕的事情，他让Chris背叛了最爱的伴侣，借着酒精和游戏的借口，他们做爱了。虽然只是一场虚假的美梦，可是他居然没有感到后悔，扭曲的幸福感和带着疼痛的满足感是他的罪，或许现在的就是对他的惩罚吧。

 

Tom的眼眶又红了，那种鼻腔酸涩的感觉总是让他忍不住，眼眶蓄满了泪水让他视线模糊，就连唯一的光源都变成了一团模糊不清的光团。抬起被拷住的双手擦掉眼泪，至少别让那些监视摄像头拍到他懦弱的一面，可越是擦拭，流下的泪水就越多，怎么都擦不完。

 

如果他知道那是最后一次见到Chris，他一定不会假装睡着而错过见他的最后一眼，至少好好地，和他说一声再见……

 

脚步声打断了Tom的思绪，沉稳的脚步声和先前听到的有些区别，餐点的时间刚过没多久，不会是给他送餐的人。

 

那就只有可能是冲着他来的了。

 

Tom慌乱地躲到离门最远的角落，紧张地盯着门的方向，汗水从额际滑落，他的呼吸变得急促起来，颤抖的身子和恐惧得嘶鸣的大脑让他有那么一瞬间听不清脚步声，然而下一秒又重新听见，越来越响，越来越近，像是死神带着沉重的锁链，一点点向他走来。

 

沉重的铁门被推开，走进来的身影在昏暗的灯光下显得高大，而Tom怀疑自己出现了幻觉，双眼瞪大，难以置信地看着走进来的人。

 

「Chris？」

 

出现在眼前的人熟悉的面孔令他的心脏猛地收缩，令他有些不敢相信自己的眼睛。但很快他也发现了不对的地方——他的头发比之前的长，之前Chris的头发刚好过耳，现在的他头发刚好披洒在肩上，而且男人脸上也不再是先前温柔的表情，太多的情愫出现在那张有冷厉的脸上，下巴上的胡子让他看起来更加地具有威严。

 

他是谁？Chris？可他怎么会变成现在这样？发生了什么？他究竟被关了多久？Tom以为自己也就被关了几天，可看Chris现在这样，难道已经过去了很长的时间？可为什么他感觉不到？

 

太多的疑问让Tom陷入了混乱，一时间竟不知道该先问什么。

 

来人打破了沉静，「我不是Chris.」

 

他说什么？Tom的脸上露出疑惑的表情。

 

于是他又重复了一遍，「我不是Chris，我叫Thor，Thor Odinson.」

 

Thor复杂地看着角落里的人，突然明白了Chris的心情。

 

三天前的夜里，Loki收到了来自手下的报告，气急败坏的弟弟拉着他连夜赶回了家，在见到晨曦中空无一人的房子后，Loki对着空荡的客厅发出了尖叫。

 

「他怎么敢！！！」Loki将手下送过来资料甩到Thor旁边，他自己还没看过。但他们都知道里面是关于那个Omega的资料，而且还详细地附上了认识Chris前后的所有事情，Loki的手下做事情就和他们的主人一样精细。

 

「帮帮我，哥哥。」Loki走到Thor的面前，一脚踩在黑色的文件夹上。

 

「那是我的Chris，这个贱人要为他的作为付出代价，他让我很不开心。

 

你必须帮我，哥哥，我要这个人带着屈辱，绝望地离开这个世界，永远地，远离我的Chris！」因为愤怒而发红的眼眶，以及被泪水浸泡的绿宝石一样的眼睛，像有魔力一样地注视Thor.

 

他没有问Thor答不答应，但他知道亲爱的兄长不会拒绝他的要求，从来没有过。

 

而Loki是对的，Thor没有拒绝他，在经历过那些愤怒和绝望后，他们兄弟两就像一对共生体，失去任何一方都会死去，无法独自存活。Thor不敢想象没有Loki的未来，Loki不接受没有Thor的生命，这种扭曲的感情将他们锁在一起，在家族中成为无坚不摧的存在。

 

Chris的出现是一个意外，但他的小疯子要这个Alpha，他们之间不能成婚，不能互相标记的这一事实让Loki的心愤怒到扭曲，于是他要Chris，他要这个和Thor相似的男人来安抚躁动的内心，为了让Loki开心，Thor忍下了与另一个Alpha分享恋人的痛。

 

可这不代表，他喜欢与Chris分享爱人。

 

Thor爱Loki，这是从将Loki救出来后的那天开始就确信的了，不，或许更早，在父亲与母亲为了Loki而葬身于火海之中的时候，还是孩子的Loki在两人的葬礼上紧紧地抱着Thor，连哭声都被黑色的西装吸收的时候。

 

他以为自己能够将这份爱藏在心里一辈子，但随着Loki的成长，愈发诱人的Omega成了他的原罪，从心中滋生起来的可怕的欲望在Loki被绑架后终于被恐惧诱发出来，而恰巧他的弟弟对他有着同样的欲望，在死亡的边缘徘徊过的两人终于结合在了一起，不顾一切地。

 

可这是没有结果的，家族不会允许他们闹出兄弟相恋的丑闻，那会成为他们逼Thor下台的借口，至少他们没有办法明目张胆的相爱着。所以他们将爱隐藏在黑暗中，藏在无人知晓的位置，躲过那些眼睛亲吻彼此，品尝那些混杂着苦涩的甜美。

 

直到后来，Thor的拥有的越来越多，Loki和他几乎将整个家族掌控在手中后，他们的爱情才终于浮出了水面，可他们早就不是原来的他们，那些阴谋和权力将他们侵蚀殆尽，Thor不再是那个因为弟弟被欺负而冲上去暴打一顿的毛头小子，Loki也已经脱去了当年在他身后哭泣的柔软模样，他们都变了。

 

至少他们之间的爱一直没变，Thor是这么安慰着自己的。

 

为了Loki的幸福他当然可以忍下一切，只要是Loki希望的，亲爱的兄长都会帮他达成，他的愿望就是Thor的理由，因为Loki想这么做，这一点就够了。

 

可Thor也会怀念那个柔软的弟弟，那个会因为一点疼痛而哭泣，惹人怜爱的天使，他有时闭上眼还能回忆起Loki第一次向他述说爱意时胆颤的模样，颤抖的身体和紧张得四处乱瞟的眼睛，还有在他的沉默中紧咬住下唇的可怜表情，像是阳光下脆弱的精灵，想将他保护起来，不被外界的一切伤害。

 

这也是为什么他没有第一时间对Tom下手的原因。

 

Tom Hiddleston，一个和Loki像得可怕的Omega.

 

在第一次见到Chris的时候，Thor不是没有幻想过世界上还有一个和Loki相似的存在，但也仅仅是幻想，他有Loki就足够了，而且他善妒的弟弟是不会允许他有一个嫂子的。

 

可当Thor真的见到Tom的资料时，附带的照片让他整个人都僵在原地，和Loki相似的人真的存在，而且上天将这样的存在送到了他的手边，可他此刻要做的居然是毁了这个礼物？Thor犹豫了，面对那张和Loki像到可怕的面孔。

 

他的人在Chris离开的第一时间就将Tom绑走了，本来按照Loki的期望，这个Omega会被Thor的手下们轮流玩弄，最后送去名下的妓院中受尽侮辱，然后在Chris察觉前让他痛苦地死去……本来应该是这样的才对。

 

可Thor打断了将Tom带进密室的手下们，将薄弱的Omega一个人留在了密室中，除了将他囚禁起来监视以外没有多余的动作，Thor不想伤害他，而且他也无法忍受Omega顶着和Loki一样的脸受辱。

 

所以他将Tom关了三天，在看到Loki发给他的【我和Chris要去小岛上度假，别吃醋，我和的丈夫总该去度一下蜜月，回来之前会告诉你的，我爱你Thor，不过我回来以后不想看到那个贱人还在影响我的丈夫。】之后，他才决定去见一见那个Omega.

 

如果是那种能让他对其失望甚至是厌恶的性格，就再好不过了。

 

在推开沉重的门前，Thor从门上的单面镜上看了一眼缩在角落的Omega.

 

太像了。

 

这个Omega和曾经的Loki实在是太像了，还没有被家族侵蚀的Loki那时也有着这样清澈透明的眼眸，一眼就可以看出其中的情绪，不像现在一样，永远都是笑盈盈的，有时连Thor都猜不透他的想法。

 

颤抖的身躯让Thor回想起小时候被困在树上的Loki，他的弟弟并不是好动的孩子，但他格外地粘着尊敬的兄长，在恐惧和Thor之间他选择了哥哥，最后被困在树枝上下不来只能哭唤着哥哥时也是这幅模样，抖得像是风中的树叶一样，沾了水的睫毛就跟母亲花园中的蝴蝶扑扇的翅膀一样。

 

「你在说什么Chris……」Tom看起来难以接受眼前的一切，喃喃的低语被Thor掐住下颚的动作打断。「我不是Chris，再说一次，我叫Thor，是Loki的哥哥。」

 

Loki？这个名字是……「你是Chris的……？」他还记得那天晚上Chris落魄地说着Loki不回来过节的样子，这也让他在心中小小地埋怨了一下拥有这个Alpha的Omega，也记住了这个名字。

 

Thor松开了手，「很高兴你终于能区分我们了。」脸上面无表情的Alph看着Tom艰难地咳嗽，涨红的脸在一时间内无法消退，被逼出的泪水衬得那双眼睛更绿了一些，这也让他生出了一丝本不该存在的怜惜。

 

「为什么咳咳……为什么要绑架我……」Tom有些害怕地问，Thor的信息素太过霸道，比起Chris，Thor简直就是太阳本身，那种几乎要将人灼烧的热度，这让这个月还没有打过抑制剂的Tom有些招架不住。

 

Thor冷眼凝视几乎要退到墙里面去的Omega，「你应该很清楚你做了什么。」

 

Tom想起了几天前发生的事情，那个罪恶又美好的夜晚，有些心虚，「我知道了……那你们想要怎么样？」他告诉自己不能表达出软弱的一面，至少不能是在Thor的面前。

 

「Loki想要你的命。」Thor说道，「你偷走了Chris，就算只有一晚，可你还是把Loki丈夫的注意力给偷走了。

 

而那不是我弟弟想要看到的，Chris应该属于Loki，他的人，他的心，他的爱，包括他对任何人的注意力。」

 

「可明明是Loki先把Chris放着一个人的！圣诞节的时候他把Chris留在这里，难道连这个时候他都要将注意力放在不知道和谁在一起的伴侣身上吗？」他想起Chris有多么爱Loki，有多爱就有多痛。

 

Thor揪住Tom的脖颈将他提起，压到墙上，「这是Chris自己的选择，他选择了和Loki在一起，所以这就是他要承受的！」

 

「可是那对Chris不公平！」Tom大喊，他的心像是被什么狠狠地揪紧，他爱着的人承受着来自另一个人给予的痛苦，却甘之若饴，这让他感到心疼，想要爱他，想要他被爱，Chris那么温柔的人不应该被这样对待！

 

Thor的怒火被点燃，「你懂什么！！Chris就是个不要脸的小偷，他偷走了Loki身边的位置，成为了Loki的丈夫，可我才是最应该站在那个位置的人！

 

我比这个世界上的任何人都要爱Loki，而且我们已经相爱了那么多年，我们一起度过了最黑暗的时光，这么多年我们都只有彼此，我们爱着对方，我们就是彼此的一切。

 

可是Chris，他用着和我一样的脸走进了Loki的世界，用他的追求打破了Loki用来防御的外壳，他！偷走了Loki的爱！他让Loki变得贪心，变得想要更多，变得渴求一个在外人眼中只属于他的伴侣，而不是哥哥。

 

可这都没关系，我会给他，只要我的Loki能够幸福我能将整个世界都给他，就算是要接受那个叫做Chris的第三者。」

 

Tom被Thor爆发出来的气势和他口中庞大的信息量给震惊，「可是……」他想要争辩，为Chris，可他什么都说不出来，Thor和Loki之间那种扭曲的感情令他说不出话，也为Chris的痴情感到痛心，为他们三人感到痛心。

 

他应该做些什么，他想要拯救Chris，想要将他所倾心的那个人从这种扭曲的情感纠葛中拉出来，可他的脑中一闪而过Chris给他看的那张Loki的照片，还有Chris在看向照片时眼中的眷恋。

 

他真的有办法拯救Chris吗？

 

Thor没有理会Tom的沉默，抓起Omega的双手，将他翻过身压回墙上，把他用墙上不知何时出现的手铐给拷住，从后方开始撕扯他身上的睡袍。

 

暴露的肌肤让Tom突然回过神，「你要做什么？」

 

Thor继续手上的动作，「让你再也不能去阻碍他们两人。」

 

Tom的睡袍被他大力的动作撕扯成破布条，无力地挂在他的手臂上，睡袍被撕扯开，下摆被撩到凹出一个弧度的腰部，光洁的背脊和穿着内裤的下身全都暴露在Alpha的眼中，颤抖的双腿有些站不住。Thor压在他肩膀的大手让他没办法站直，但手铐的高度却不能让他跪在地上，此刻他的姿势看起来就像是撅起屁股勾引身后的Alpha来操他一样。

 

Alpha强烈的信息素突然弥漫开来，裹住他，将他周身的所有空气都染上这种味道，像是烈酒浇在被烧过的木头上，两种强烈呛人的味道混成了Thor的味道，极具倾略性，十分地醺人。

 

「不，Thor停下！别……不要！！」Tom想要挣扎，但肩上的力道几乎要将他压碎，他想用腿向后踢男人，可Thor用另一手捉住了他的脚踝，他另一只脚险些重心不稳。

 

「Thor求你，别这样……停下来、求你……」Tom好看的眼睛里又蓄满了泪水，Thor发现自己的心中升起了一股施虐的快感，他从不会强迫他的弟弟做任何他不想做的事情，但是此刻对Tom的强制却让他感到了一丝喜悦。

 

他没有理会Omega的恳求，被强硬的力道所压制的挣扎在他看来甚至就像无用的打闹，Tom最后的屏障也被他扯下，露出毫无防备的花穴。Thor松开手，在Tom试图合并双腿之前将自己强硬地挤进他的双腿之间，只有裤头的部分被解开，已经硬挺的性器贴到了Tom的臀缝中。

 

Tom感受到了身后巨大的凶器，心中的恐惧加深，挣扎的动作也变大了一些，手铐发出碰撞的响声，焦躁的Alpha被这声音弄得更加不耐烦，手指掰开下方颤抖的阴唇，对准Omega颤抖的花穴直直捅了进去。

 

疼痛，被撕裂开的疼痛瞬间占据了Tom整个人，干涩的阴道被强行撑开插入的感觉除了疼痛再无其他，他觉得自己被撕成了一片又一片的碎片，散落在地上，再也拼不回一个完整的自己。

 

干涩的甬道让Thor也很不好受，内壁抗拒般的收缩，紧致到发疼的肉穴对两人来说都是种折磨。Thor猛地一挺，强制破开紧缩的肉壁，粗大的肉刃劈开Omega的内里，直直插到深处。

 

被撕开的内壁流出血，让Thor的动作变得方便了一些，混杂着血腥味的信息素让Thor想起了Loki最喜欢的手磨咖啡，Tom哭泣的样子和他记忆中过去的Loki重叠在了一块，让他无法自己地弯下身子去亲吻被咬出血的嘴唇。

 

带着血的亲吻和性爱让他们之间的动作变得更加狂野，Thor的撞击每一下都会撞到最深处的子宫口，疼痛和快感一同袭来，Tom绝望地闭上了眼。Alpha的速度越来越快，他感觉到自己的子宫口被粗大的头部给撞开，强硬地插进去，胀大成结。而颈后的腺体被尖利的犬齿刺破，信息素毫不留情地注入他的体内，顺着血液流到全身，象征着他被夺走的所有权。

 

昏厥之前，Tom意识到了Thor的那句‘再也无法阻碍他们’的真实意思，可这已经晚了。

 

昏迷过去的Omega没有看到，在他昏过去后小心翼翼地解开他的手铐，用自己的衬衫将他裹住后，将他打横抱着离开密室的Thor眼中那抹散不去的悲伤与怜惜。

 

——TBC——


	6. 第六章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 简介：Chris在知情的情况下娶了和哥哥相恋的Loki，这是他自己的选择，可当他遇上了Tom时，他对自己的选择产生了怀疑……  
>     
>  警告：双性注意，CP混杂，三观不正，OOC严重，人物性格均有一定程度的扭曲/黑化，观看前请注意每章节前的警告，不建议15岁以下观看！（怕带歪三观……）  
>     
>  再一次警告！请阅读过警告后再三确认能够接受这种类型的创作，如果不能接受请马上退出！看完以后才来吐槽三观被毁我是不会听的！  
>     
>  关于ABO私设：Omega双性设定；13岁左右分化第二性征=第一次发情；两种信息素的注入会对Omega的身体造成短暂的分泌絮乱，但不会造成永久性伤害；AO之间的婚姻以标记为主，标记后才可登记婚姻关系…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章警告：海基车＋锤森车（穿插写法，希望大家不会太晕_(:з)∠）_），囚禁注意，斯德哥尔摩情节注意，

六、

 

**本章警告：海基车＋锤森车（穿插写法，希望大家不会太晕_(:з)∠）_），囚禁注意，斯德哥尔摩情节注意，**

 

 

Tom做了个梦。

 

梦里面他站在舞台上，剧本《A Midsummer Night's Dream》中的Lysander在他的面前单膝跪着。他还记得那个演员，叫做Evan，是个很腼腆的小伙子，有一双很美的蓝眼睛。

 

「为什么你要将我的爱曲解成嘲笑？我只是希望你可以爱我。」

 

Tom想起这是第四幕第一场的场景，因为Puck粗心大意而弄错施法对象的Lysander爱上了Hermia的好友Helena，而这场说的正是Lysander向Helena求爱的场景。

 

可谁是Helena呢？

 

看着Evan跪的方向，Tom意识到——噢，他自己就是Helena.

 

接着他听到自己的声音说「你要放弃……了吗？你的誓言都应该是向他说的。」

 

等等，刚刚为什么……他想说的是谁？

 

「我对他的心就像个游客，但现在我对你就像个回归的游子，再也无法离去。」

 

Lysander的声音变了。

 

Tom抬起视线，此刻跪在他面前的人已经变成了……Chris？

 

不，这是Thor.

 

因为身后传来了另一个男人的声音，「Tom，我完美的情人！你的双唇是那么地诱人，请让我亲吻你洁白的手背吧。」Tom转身见到的，是牵起他的手，将亲吻落在他手背上的Chris.

 

正当Tom不知所措时，另一个从未听过的声音响了起来，「是什么改变了这一切？噢，你这个盗取爱情的小偷！是你趁着我不在的夜晚，把我爱人们的心偷走了对吗？」灯光下，黑发的男人瞪着站在两人中间的他，和他酷似的绿眼睛嫌恶地瞪着他，几乎要将他生吞活剥。

 

但下一秒，男人又微笑起来，「但这一切都会结束的，当迷雾散去，魔法被解开，所有的爱恨都会回到最初的样子。」他说完后，两个身影从他身后的迷雾中走出，正是刚才在Tom身边的Thor和Chris，而Tom环顾四周，他的身边已空无一人。

 

梦境到这儿就结束了。

 

Tom睁开眼，刚刚梦中的一切都太真实，让他一下子无法回过神。

 

他不知道自己为什么能确定Loki就是那样的声音，他也不知道自己为什么会做一个这样的梦，但是梦的最后，那种身边空无一人的寂寞感还是将他吓了一跳。

 

A Midsummer Night's Dream……

 

Tom曾经很喜欢这个故事，三对有情人终成眷属的故事是十分令人向往的，可在他将这个故事读了一次又一次以后，他突然对故事中的Helena产生了同情，同时他也产生了怀疑，Demetrious是真的爱着她的吗？如果这只是因为不甘心曾经倾心自己的人被其他人追求的心理，他的‘爱’又能够持续多久呢？Helena的美梦会持续到什么时候呢？

 

而他的这个梦境，很清晰地映射在了他现在的处境上。

 

Thor是Lysander，他是那个和Loki相爱的正确之人；

 

Chris是Demetrious，他是因为被称做‘Egeus’的社会而应该和Hermia结婚的人；

 

Loki是Hermia，他是被二人所爱、所追求的人；

 

而Tom，他就是那个苦苦追求者爱情，却被一场错误的魔法而得到宝石的Helena，多么可笑，他一直同情那可怜的女孩，最后却也落入了和她一样的处境。

 

不受控制的，他的眼睛又感到酸涩，泪水涌了上来，因为他侧躺的姿势积攒到眼角，最后顺着皮肤滑落到他枕着的枕头上。

 

擦掉眼泪，Tom不希望自己表现得如此软弱，和Chris的那一晚并不是长久的，他一直明白，所以此刻再来流泪也只是浪费，现在他更应该处理面对的事情。

 

终于开始打量身处环境的Omega马上就发现了他现在待着的地方不是之前待着的那个密室了。

 

这一间的空间明显更大，烫金花纹的棕色墙纸和暖黄色的灯光让这个屋子看起来有种温暖的感觉，身下铺着白色床单的双人大床就在十分地柔软，就连盖着的酒红色被子都是温暖舒适的，这和先前冰冷的密室截然不同。角落的位置是一个大大的书柜，但上面是空的，什么都没有放，书柜旁是一个带着小圆桌的躺椅，看起来就舒适得令人感到想要躺上去、接着是床两边的床头柜，上面放着散发着暖黄色光芒的台灯，被安在高高的天花板上的天井式空气调节器吹出温度合适的微风，而在不远处，Tom看到了没有打开的LED灯管，角落的位置都安上了监控摄像头。

 

而在离床最远的那个角落……有一扇门。

 

Tom猛地从床上蹦起，向门的方向飞奔过去，可在离门还有一米多的距离时，他绊倒在柔软的地毯上。

 

一条锁链将他困住了，铁链的另一端是大床的床脚，而那个床脚被焊死在了地板上。

 

他被彻底地困住了。

 

Tom在房间内移动，以及开始检查起那些家具，果然全部的家具都是被焊在地板上，无法移动，而他脚上的锁链长度正好够他进入到屋子中不大的洗手间里，恰好达到能够躺在只能容纳一人的浴缸中，而无法再做更多。

 

他能够碰到这个房间里的一切，除了那扇门。

 

颓丧地坐回床上，他真的无法想象自己会被关到这里来。

 

Tom开始回想发生了什么。

 

哦对，他被抓了，接着叫做Thor的和Chris很像的男人出现了，然后他被……

 

Tom想起什么，猛地摸向后颈，指尖感受到那块覆盖在腺体的皮肤上被Alpha咬破后留下的齿痕，他清楚意识到，他被标记了。

 

‘再也无法阻碍他们。’Thor似乎是这么说的。

 

这回是真的再也没有办法去插入他们之间了，其实本来他就不应该插入Chris和Loki之间的，他们才是彼此的伴侣。

 

可他喜欢Chris，这难道是错的吗？他像是Helena一样倾心于一个不属于自己的人，他是否有罪？他喜欢Chris，尤其是当他为那些小玩笑而爽朗地大笑的样子，还有他在吃到喜欢的食物时双眼放光地说这个好吃的样子，还有教自己烹饪时专注的神情，这些都让Tom痴迷不已。

 

Tom清楚自己的黑暗面，他的内心也曾希望过Chris会喜欢上自己，从另一个人那里来到自己的身边。但他也很清楚自己喜欢的正是Chris对恋人的那种专情，希望他像对待爱人一样地对待自己，希望能够拥有他的注意，他的爱。

 

不过这一切都像在晨曦中跃入海中的小人鱼，化为了泡沫。他已经被Thor标记了，想要消除标记只有去除腺体，但如果这么做也就意味着他的信息素会变得寡淡，严重的话可能会完全消失。

 

而一个没有信息素的Omega就和Beta一样，是没有办法吸引Alpha的。

 

Tom用被子蒙过头，将自己藏到柔软的棉被构成的小小空间中，藏起那些懦弱哭泣的模样，用手不断擦拭那些从眼睛中流出的液体。对未来未知的恐惧和对Chris的想念，还有那些再也无法相见的悲伤，太多的情绪在此刻被揉成一团乱麻，缠绕在Tom的心间，不断地放松又收紧，难以呼吸。

 

在被子中哭泣的Omega注意到了细碎的金属碰撞的声音，他慌乱地擦掉眼泪，掀开被子对上了将餐盘放到床头的Thor.

 

Omega惊恐地向另一个方向后退，在他险些掉下床那一刻Thor伸手抓住了他，让他避免了向后栽去。

 

「别紧张，我不会对你做什么的。」有力的手臂把他拉回了原来的位置，然后装着温水的杯子递到了他的手上，「至少现在不会。」

 

Tom本想喝一口就停下，可他喝下第一口才发现自己有那么渴，很快喝完了一杯水，连嘴角漏出来的都来不及去擦。

 

Thor在他喝完以后拿开杯子，用餐巾给他擦了擦嘴角流下的水，温柔的动作让Tom有些不知所措，只好别扭地别过头，看向了放在床头柜上的餐盘。

 

一顿丰盛的……不知道是什么时间的餐点，热腾腾的鸡肉卷躺在盘子中间，散发着热气的面皮包裹着生菜和烤好的鸡肉，食物的香味让Tom咽了咽口水，这个小动作被Thor收在眼底，连嘴角都微微上扬了一些。

 

Thor拿起鸡肉卷，拉起Tom的手拿住了油纸包住的下半部分，「吃吧，你昏迷了一天，应该饿了。」说完还体贴地在杯子里倒上水。

 

Tom接过鸡肉卷开始大快朵颐，饥饿使他顾不上其他的，在喝下水后他感觉胃几乎是扭在了一块儿，迫切地需要填些东西进去。他已经饿到忘记了那些用餐礼仪，大口大口地咀嚼美味的鸡肉卷，辣得恰到好处的酱汁在味蕾上跳舞，刺激着神经末梢，这让他的脸颊发热发红。

 

虽然这个样子在Thor看来简直优雅得可爱。

 

很快他就吃完了的一整个鸡肉卷，Thor递上纸巾给他擦嘴，接着再递上水杯给他。Tom喝下有些凉了的水，恰好缓解了口中的热辣，接着水杯被拿走，冰凉的布丁和小勺子塞进了他的手里。

 

接收到Tom疑惑的眼神，Thor耸了耸肩，「Loki喜欢布丁，我猜你至少不会讨厌它。」

 

是的，他不讨厌布丁，他甚至爱死了这种小甜点，冰凉柔软的口感，还有带着各种味道的甜，曾经有人说过当布丁碰到你舌头的那一刻，那种幸福简直就像是在亲吻这个世界上你最爱的人一样幸福，Tom也是这么觉得的。

 

可是此刻他小口小口地吃着布丁，第一次觉得这种食物不能给他带来幸福感，而且也不能让他想起另一个人的吻。

 

Chris的温度比Tom的要高，所以他的吻是温热的，湿湿的热气在他们的舌头交缠的时候会从他的身体中呼出，再被Tom吸入，稀薄的氧气让他的大脑发晕，但是感觉很好，非常的，幸福。

 

可他再也没有机会体验这样的幸福了，或许，他以后再也见不到那个他爱着的男人了。想到这里，Tom的眼眶发涩，泪水很快涌了上来，「你要把我怎么样？」他问Thor。

 

金发的Alpha没有回答他，那双和Chris相似的钴蓝色的眸子第一次让Tom感到如此愤怒。

 

「我会怎么样？说话！你想要什么！」情绪激动的他将没吃完的布丁甩在地上，柔软的甜点落在地毯上，软绵绵地摊在地毯上的样子很是可怜。

 

「不是我想要什么，是Loki……」Thor捡起已经没有布丁的塑料外壳，「他想要你受尽侮辱，然后在绝望中死去，永远远离Chris.」

 

Tom知道Loki想要他死，可是这也……「那为什么……」为什么？为什么他还活着？Thor看起来也不像是想要杀死他。

 

「本来我是打算把你送给下面的兄弟们的，一个惹到小少爷的Omega，他们会很高兴帮Loki除掉你，用一种令人绝望的方式。」Thor平静地述说着原本的计划，他像是谈论天气一样说着可怕的事。

 

「可是在看到你的资料以后，我犹豫了。」Thor用手支起Omega的下巴，「你和Loki，你们太像了，我见到你以后才真正明白Loki对Chris的占有欲，也只有这种时候我能强烈地感受到我和Loki之间可怕的相似。」

 

Thor轻吻Tom的眼角，在那些泪珠滴落之前用舌尖舔掉它们。

 

「Tom Hiddleston，我要独占你，虽然Loki让我杀了你，不过在他回来之前，你会被我锁在这里。我会过来操你，每一天，直到你不再肖想我弟弟的丈夫！」

 

说完他放开了已经愣住的Omega，端起已经餐盘，「今天我不会碰你，只有今天，而且你现在还在标记敏感期，作为你的Alpha我应该陪着你，晚点我会再过来。」

 

直到Thor离开，厚厚的铁门重新锁上，Tom都没有再动过。

 

 

几天后——

 

在私人小岛的别墅里，Loki穿着浴袍，躺在室内温泉边的躺椅上阅读手下们传来的报告。那个Omega已经失踪，他知道这是Thor做的，虽然哥哥那一块的地方他没办法得到情报，但是他相信Thor会帮他处理好这些事情的，他的哥哥从不会让他不开心。

 

心情颇好的Loki走到别墅的客厅里，把手里的报告丢进燃烧得旺盛的壁炉中，看着牛皮纸袋在火焰的灼烧下发黑蜷缩，最后变成一堆无用的黑炭，转身从酒柜上挑了瓶红酒，再拿上两个高脚杯，转身走进书房中。Chris正坐在他的那张桌子前专心地对着他的笔记本，Loki的到来让他将注意力移到了伴侣的身上，温暖的笑容简直比壁炉旁边的毛毯还要令人舒适。

 

「你在忙什么？」Loki毫不避讳地坐到了丈夫的腿上，给两人倒酒。这里只有他们，有什么好避讳的，这个地方的佣人都在别墅的副屋生活，只有主人需要时才会传唤他们，所以此时整个别墅都只有他们两，应该说，这段时间别墅大部分都只有他们两。

 

Chris的电脑屏幕上是他们在这几天里拍下的照片，有一个人的，有两人都在的，最重要的是，这些画面中唯一不会缺少的，就是Loki.

 

他站在落地窗前的样子，他蜷缩在被窝中赖床撒娇的样子，他故意对那拿着相机的他摆出撩人姿势的样子，他就是Chris的缪斯，每一个镜头下的他都美得不可方物，让Chris想要将他的每一刻都用镜头珍藏起来。

 

「修照片，把这几天拍的都修一下，回去以后就可以直接给Thor了。」Chris的照片在备份的时候都会多备一份，给Thor的，这是一次Thor在看到他的电脑桌面后请求他的，作为同样爱着Loki的人，Chris没有拒绝他。

 

Chris正在修的是一张Loki坐在床上，故意将身上的睡袍弄开，从肩上滑落下来堆落在重点的部位，修长的双腿也从睡袍的开衩中露出的照片。他承认自己是故意的，要知道他的嘴上可还沾着故意舔到唇上的樱桃汁。

 

可Loki看到照片后突然皱起眉头，「为什么这张照片里面我的嘴唇看起来红得那么奇怪？你为什么不告诉我！」

 

Chris感到冤枉，「我发誓这一点都不怪，那些樱桃汁让你看起来很美Loki，你对自己太苛刻了。」他拥住噘着嘴表示不满的伴侣，吻上他柔软的唇，低喃着「我爱死了你被染成红色的唇。」

 

Loki从两人交缠的唇中发出闷笑，故意用牙齿轻咬丈夫的下唇，「如果染红我嘴的是血你就不会那么喜欢了。」

 

Alpha却因为他这句话愣住了，他仔细地思考了一下如果Loki的唇被鲜血染红的样子，却发现自己更加沉迷了，那种致命的，无法抵抗的诱惑力，妖异而美艳的，他的天使。Chris看着Loki咬破了自己的指尖，在血珠冒出来后接过主动权把红色的涂抹在伴侣的嘴唇上，Omega配合地微微张嘴，让他的丈夫能够完成这项工作。

 

粉色的唇被鲜血染成了红色，刚涂抹上去的血液在灯光下泛着水的光泽，看起来那么美，像是地狱来的索命妖精，又或者是将人带去天国的神明。Chris着了魔，他想要拍下这样的Loki，昏暗的灯光，染血的双唇碰上高脚杯的杯壁，红色的酒顺着他的食道流进体内，一瞬间他竟然会嫉妒那些深入到Loki身体内的红酒。

 

于是他吻了他，在杯子中最后的红酒逃进他的身体之前，他将它们抢到了自己的口中，舌头舔掉那些黏在他的唇上的自己的血液，带着铁锈味的红酒或许没那么好喝，但是加上Loki的香味，那就是佳酿。

 

Chris沉醉在Loki的吻中，吃吃的笑声从他们接触的唇舌间传出……

——

Tom的唇齿间全是铁锈的味道，还有Thor的信息素，那种霸道的，几乎要将一切烧光的味道。

 

Thor做到了他说的，除了那天晚上以外，几乎每一天这个Alpha都会来操他，不论他怎么反抗都没用。Tom不想放弃希望，刚刚Thor想要尝试温柔一些的吻，可Tom的挣扎弄破了Alpha的嘴唇，鲜血染到自己的唇上，再被舌头粗鲁的舔掉，送到自己的舌尖上，用味蕾去品尝带着信息素味道的血。

 

他的双手被捆在床头，用的是他身上已经被撕成碎布的睡袍，这些天只要他挣扎，他身上的睡袍最后都会变成困住他的道具，可Tom不敢放弃，他害怕一旦放弃了，他就真的什么都没有了，至少现在他还能够保持自己。

 

可他还能坚持多久呢？Omega难过地想着，他已经习惯了来自标记他的Alpha的信息素，现在Thor只要释放他的信息素，Tom马上就能感觉到下身的湿润，而他已经开始从那些粗暴的性爱中得到快感，虽然那是源自于Thor开始变得的温柔的抽插。

 

Tom想要从这种毒品一般的快感中逃脱，那种一点点沉沦的滋味让他感到恐惧，他挣扎得越来越厉害，今天是这几天来第一次见血，或许Thor不再那么温柔他就不会沉沦了，只有体会到痛苦他才能从中清醒。

 

可压在他身上的Alpha没有给他这些机会，在放开Tom的唇后，Thor将撕碎的布料拧成条状，卡进Tom的两排牙齿间，在他的脑后打个结，让他无法合拢牙齿，无法伤害自己，「我不想伤害你Tom，所以乖乖的。」天知道他上次发现这个不听话的小东西咬住下唇差点出血的时候差点没气死。

 

轻吻了Omega的唇角，顺着他的颈部向下亲吻爱抚，洁白的躯体上全是先前留下的痕迹，有吻痕，也有那些粗暴的动作后留下的淤青，Thor的舌头轻扫过青紫色的淤痕，责怪般地低喃，「你乖一点就不会那么痛了。」

 

眼泪从Tom的眼角滑下，他就是希望能够再疼一些，疼到他不会将这场强制的性爱错当成情人间的性。火热的舌尖舔过他的胸前挺立的肉粒，战栗的快感使他的身躯向上抬了一下，将整个乳头都送进了Alpha的口中……

——

Loki身上的浴袍已经滑到腰间，Chris埋在他的胸前，用唇齿去伺候那两颗像糖果一样甜美的乳头，舌尖在顶端的细小的孔上戳弄，在上方的人发出不满的低吟时将其整个含入，用上些力气去吮吸，换取如蜜般甜美的呻吟。

 

两人粗重从喘息在宁静的书房中回响，Loki低头亲了亲可爱的金色发旋，「我有点冷，我们去壁炉旁边好不好？」整个别墅都有控温系统，不可能会让这个小坏蛋感觉到冷的。

 

但Chris没有戳穿他，也没有将怀里的人放下来，只是将他的双腿环上自己的腰，「抱紧了。」接着托着Omega的小屁股将他整个抱起，在Loki惊喜的笑声中抱着他坐到了壁炉边的躺椅上，让他继续骑在自己的身上，抬头仰望他，像个虔诚的教徒。

 

Loki可以说是很满意他的动作，低头亲吻他，从他的额头一个个向下吻，又从他的唇角调皮地溜到耳边，用舌尖去勾他的耳垂，把他的耳廓含入口中玩弄，吐在耳边的喘息太过靠近，几乎要融进他的灵魂。

 

Chris低吟他的名字，感受下身隔着自己的裤子磨蹭的柔软，还有被解开的衬衫下摆，挺立的阴茎戳刺着他的腹肌，在那些沟壑上留下水痕。而罪魁祸首还故意不让他解开裤子，拉着他的手放在自己的臀肉上揉捏……

——

修长的双腿被掰开，呈M字在Alpha的面前展开，露出下方灰色的三角内裤勾勒出形状的性器。

 

Thor俯下身，隔着布料亲吻几乎要探出头部的挺立，含住两颗小球轻轻拉扯，在更下面一些的一小块水渍上用舌尖戳刺，释放出信息素去勾引身下的人，想要他动情，想看他为情欲而痴狂的样子。

 

Tom身上咖啡香的信息素直接被Alpha的举动勾了出来，本能地缠绕上Thor的信息素，两人的味道交欢纠缠，融和在一起。大量的信息素诱发出Omega的生理本能，几乎是同一瞬间，Tom就感受到自己身上最后壁障被体内流出来的液体浸湿，下身硬得发疼，挺立在内裤中，欲望在体内流窜，渴求更多的爱抚和贴近，想要被亲吻，被进入，怀上Alpha的子嗣。

 

他发情了。

 

Thor也感受到了变化，浓郁到几乎要实质化的Omega信息素像是在向他求欢，它们几乎要黏在Thor的皮肤上，亲吻他的发丝，膜拜他的躯体，只希望换来他的疼爱。这大大刺激了Alpha的征服欲，不论是身下人 带着哭泣的呻吟，还是那无意识向他贴近臀部。

 

盖住珍宝的布料被扯下，淫靡的水渍在离开时扯出暧昧的丝线，被淫水浸泡的花朵向Alpha张开了花瓣，恳求着被填满，被灌溉，被蹂躏。Thor伸出手想要为他扩张，他不想伤害这个柔软得像布丁一样的Omega，但已经被泡软的花穴轻松地吞下两根手指，肉壁裹着粗糙的指节渴求着更多，Alpha的忍耐到了极限。

 

Thor俯身，他的身躯足以将Omega整个笼罩，Tom的小腿搭在他的肩膀上，泪眼汪汪地注视着他，被欲望吞噬的眼中还剩着最后一丝的清醒，那点藏在后方的恳求可怜兮兮地刺激着Alpha，让他在对准肉穴的同时怜惜地吻了吻Omega的眼角，「你会喜欢这个的，相信我。」

 

接着他挺身刺入了糜软的肉穴……

——

Loki的身躯向下坐，整个阴茎都被他的雌穴吃下，就连上方突突跳动的青筋都能够刺激紧咬的肉壁，被填满的感觉让他舒爽得蜷起了脚趾，舒服地咬着丈夫肩膀的一块肉细细厮磨。

 

小兽玩闹般的啃咬力道自然不会让Chris觉得疼痛，反倒是那种酥痒的感觉细细麻麻的。坏心的Alpha向上顶弄了一下，结果引起了怀里人的不满，嘴上的啃咬下了力，在他的肩上留下了齿痕。

 

「不准动！」Loki霸道地压住Chris，「让我来，我没说允许你动你就给我乖乖的躺着！」

 

可怜的Alpha看着所爱的人在自己的上方扭腰，饱满的臀部落下时发出羞人的水声，还有响亮的肉体拍打声，伴随着壁炉中木材燃烧时发出的噼里啪啦的声音。还有他们混在一起的信息素，Loki的呻吟声，刚刚喝下的红酒留在唇齿间的香味……这些东西在五感上刺激着Chris，光是这样，已经足够让他射精了。

 

「Chris……嗯、哈啊，我的、我的Chris……嗯……」Loki在他的身上肏弄自己，低下头来与他接吻，太多太多，Chris想要告诉他自己有多么爱他，可就在他想要说出口时，脑子里一闪而过的一个面孔夺走了他说话的能力……

——

Thor的每一下都会插进Tom的深处，擦过敏感的肉壁，最后撞在他险些被肏开的子宫口上。搭在肩上的双腿变成了环在Alpha的腰上，嘴里的布条在上一次亲吻的时候被解开，更多的津液从嘴角滑落下来，Tom已经没有办法去在意这些，他的感官全都集中在了这个肏他的Alpha身上，还有被快感占据的整个下体。

 

他像是掉进了快感的海洋，那些让他感到愉悦的潮水从他身上的任何一个部位入侵，占据他，掌控他的一切，让他除了呻吟以外什么都做不了，无力的四肢派不上任何用场，只有收紧被肏开的小穴来增加在抽插磨蹭中得到的舒适。

 

他已经不知道释放了多少次，但他的Alpha一直都没有释放过，被填埋的甬道已经不能在满足他，更深处的，那种从灵魂里跳出来的空虚。他想要更多，想要Thor的精液，灼热的精液射入他的子宫中，在发情期的他又很大几率能够怀上他们的孩子，这是他渴望的。

 

「Th、啊啊……Thor，Thor！呃啊……」

 

Thor也到了极限，他加快了抽插的速度，「嘘——给你，嗯……我会给你的Tom，乖乖的……」他的头部插进了被肏开的子宫口，几下猛烈的抽插后，整个头部都插进了可怜的器官里，鼓起的结卡住了阴茎，白浊从顶端的马眼爆发出来，全数落在Omega的子宫内。

 

Tom的高潮伴随着Thor的射精，白色的烟花在他的脑海中炸开，他看不清昏暗的灯光，头顶的天花板投射的阴影，但他捉住了从思绪中溜过的一个名字，一个他无法克制的，爱着的人。

 

「Chris……」

 

——

躺在床上的Loki满足地背靠丈夫的胸膛，抓过环在他胸前的手把玩，那些手指被他翻来覆去的玩耍，就连刚刚被咬破的伤口都要坏心地用手指在旁边的皮肤上扣弄。

 

Chris的心思可不再这上面，他犹豫着盯着Loki的后脑勺，那些散在他手臂上的黑发，不知道究竟该不该提那件事。

 

「Loki……」他尝试着开了口，「我能和你商量件事吗？」

 

「嗯？」Loki继续玩着他的手，上挑的尾音示意他接着说下去。

 

「呃，我明天可以去一趟信号站那边吗？」小岛上的信号非常地不好，几乎可以说是没有，唯一信号正常的地方只有离别墅有些距离的信号站，开车过去大概要20分钟，那边的大天线让信号正常运作，也只有在那边，那些于网络连通的电子产品才有真正的用处。

 

这个想法是Loki提出来的，他在最开始买下这个小岛的时候就是想要逃离那些通过网络来烦人的老头子们，但又不能完全和外界断开，于是就成了现在这样，所有加急的报告会传到信号站那边，再由纸张文字的形式呈到Loki的手中。

 

一直没有联系上Tom让Chris的心情有些躁动不安，他担心Tom。虽然他知道自己做的事情可能会让那个友好的Omega再也不想理他，但是哪怕只是一条断绝来往的通信也好，至少让Chris知道他没有事。

 

虽然私心里，Chris还是希望能够和Tom继续做朋友。

 

Loki停下了把玩手指的动作，「为什么突然想去信号站？」他转过身，面对Chris，「难道你厌倦和我在一起了吗？」

 

「不！我怎么会！」Chris赶紧否认，「我只是……我需要联系一个朋友。」在说到‘朋友’时，他躲闪了视线，所以没能看到Loki眼中闪过的冰冷。

 

「这是什么样的朋友重要到非要现在联系不可？」Loki的语气也混入了不满，噢他当然知道是什么‘朋友’，Chris在出行前给其他友人都发了消息，当然不可能是为了给怕自己不见的朋友发消息报平安。

 

Chris紧张地舔了舔唇，「一个朋友，他一直没有回复我的信息，这让我有些担心。」

 

哼，担心。

 

「过两天再去好不好？这几天我不想出门，陪我赖两天先。」Loki看起来像是接受了他的说法，乖巧地埋进臂弯里撒娇。Chris压下内心的不安，知道自己不能要求太多，于是温柔答应了下来。

 

Loki当然不会让他们联系上，但为了让Chris死心，他觉得自己需要做些什么了。希望Thor手下那帮蠢货没有把那个Omega的手机给弄坏。

 

——TBC——


	7. 第七章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 简介：Chris在知情的情况下娶了和哥哥相恋的Loki，这是他自己的选择，可当他遇上了Tom时，他对自己的选择产生了怀疑……
> 
> 警告：CP混杂，三观不正，OOC严重，人物性格均有一定程度的扭曲/黑化，观看前请注意每章节前的警告，不建议15岁以下观看！（怕带歪三观……）
> 
> 再一次警告！请阅读过警告后再三确认能够接受这种类型的创作，如果不能接受请马上退出！看完以后才来吐槽三观被毁我是不会听的！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章警告：锤森车注意、斯德哥尔摩情节注意、失禁提及注意

七、

 

**本章警告：锤森车注意、斯德哥尔摩情节注意、失禁提及注意**

 

 

他正在改变。

 

Tom清楚地感觉到自己在一点点地改变。

 

并不是说外观或者身体上的变化，这一个月（如果他计算的天数没有出错的话）以来Thor将他照顾得很好，真的非常好。每日的三餐一定准时，而且大部分时间Thor都会陪着他吃，怕他会无聊给他拿来了不少书，而且几乎都是他想看的。

 

「你的喜好好像和Loki差不多，我就从他的书架上参考了一下。」Thor是这么说的，在那之后房间中的书架渐渐被拿来的书填满，不论是看过的没看过地都整齐地排列在上面。不仅这些，Tom在某次发现了Thor的手上有烫伤的痕迹时担心地问了一下，才知道自己的所有餐点包括甜点都是Thor亲自做的，而那个烫伤就是当天在烤派时被烤箱烫到的。

 

还有那些事后的清理，偶尔替换成散发着阳光味道的被子……这些微不足道的小温柔若放在平时一定是幸福的光景，可这是一场绑架，是囚禁，而囚禁着他的人甚至都不需要自己动手就能让他消失在这个世界上，他的命在Thor的手中，可他现在还活着，并没有‘屈辱又绝望地死去’。

 

当然不是没有想过逃跑，但Thor真的就像他所说的那样，每一天都会来操他。有时候一发就能结束，但有时候他会操他整整一个晚上，将他从床上操进浴室中，最后昏过去。两人的标记让Tom没有办法拒绝，在接受到Alpha刻意散发出来的信息素时他的本能就阻止了他拒绝的想法。再加上脚上根本没法弄断的铁链，他逃跑成功的可能性微乎其微。

 

Thor的照顾让Tom有时候觉得自己不像是个被囚禁起来的人，反倒像是一个被体贴照顾着的病人，那些小心翼翼的拥抱和假装睡着时落下的亲吻，这一切好像就是将Tom这个人塞进了一个名为‘Thor’的容器当中，不管多么不契合，都强硬地塞进去，在他害怕被破坏时又用温柔的动作软化他在外的部分，然后将剩下的部分塞进来，形成了扭曲却还完整的全新的自己。

 

Tom害怕这种改变，他听过‘斯德哥尔摩综合症’，也确切地读过相关的文献，但当这种情绪确实地出现在自己身上时他却不知该怎么办，无法阻止这种情结的滋生。他回想Thor的残暴，回想那些被强行压在床上，下体高高撅起被插入的不甘心和痛苦，可随之马上就被那些在耳边低喃的致歉拂去，更多的温柔将他的记忆洗得模糊不清，无迹可寻。

 

不能这样下去，Tom这么告诉自己。

 

沉沦在这种错误的情愫当中是危险的，这根本就不是应该产生的感情，而且他也不相信自己对Chris的感情是能够被几乎相同外貌的Thor给取代的！

 

明明下定了决心不会沉浸在Thor的温柔当中，可当Thor端着餐盘走进来时他还是顿了一下。

 

半长的金发自然地披散着，随着他摆放食物的动作而不断鼓起的肌肉，有力的臂膀曾经将Tom整个抱起，一路肏着走进浴室中，把他压在墙上，全身的重量都挂在上面……

 

「怎么了？不喜欢今天的食物吗？」Thor出声打断了Tom，回过神来的Omega发现自己居然在回想之前是怎么被这个强大的Alpha操的，顿时羞红了双颊。

 

「没有，只是有点累。」Tom勉强地笑了笑，低下头乖乖吃起Thor为他准备的食物。

 

火热的大手贴上了他的额头，「没有发烧啊，是不是昨晚太激烈了？腰还酸吗？」说完伸手去给他按摩后腰上的肌肉。

 

听到他的话Tom的脸更红了一些，赶紧摇了摇头表示否定，接着就默默吃东西不肯再说话。这样的他在Thor的眼中更是可爱得不行，捧起他的脸舔掉嘴角的酱汁，「那我去放水，待会好好泡一下，吃完了自己进来，乖。」

 

Tom当然明白Thor说的是什么意思，浴室中的浴缸只能容纳一人，但Thor每次都会让自己也一起进去，然后他们……听着浴室传来的水声，Tom在心底里谴责着自己的堕落，一边却又无法拒绝，应该说，他根本没有拒绝这一选择。

 

吃完晚餐他故意在外面磨蹭了好一会儿才走进去，不出意料Thor已经坐在浴缸里泡着了，见到他过来露出了一个赞赏的笑，朝她的方向伸出手，示意他过去。

 

因为脚上有链子，这一个多月里他身上穿的都是只要解开就能脱下的睡袍，所以当他走到浴缸前时，他身上的睡袍已经被自己脱了下来，挂在一边的置衣架上。

 

他跨进浴缸，坐到Thor 的身上，清楚地感觉到顶在他臀上的硬物。浴缸中的水因为他的进入溢出了不少，窄小的空间硬是挤下两个将近两米的男人，他们之间贴合得紧密无间。

 

像是赞赏他的乖巧一样，Thor脸上挂着满意的笑容。他没有马上进入他，而是将他翻过身去，用莲蓬头打湿了他的头发，接着用洗发露开始一点一点帮他清洗头发。背对着Thor，Tom看不到男人现在的表情，但是在他的头皮上按摩着的手指告诉他男人现在的心情很好，他甚至听见了从后面传来的小曲。

 

「你的头发比Loki的好洗很多，他老是给头发上一大堆发胶，每次洗起来都特别麻烦。」

 

Tom愣了一会儿才反应过来Thor是在和自己说话，「嗯……Loki好像是黑发吧？」

 

「嗯，他的头发是纯黑色的，就跟乌鸦的羽毛一样。」Thor的声音听起来很温柔，Tom有些恍惚，不知觉地开口问道，「那你比较喜欢谁的头发？」才问出口他就后悔了，这样听起来简直就像是他吃Loki的醋一样。

 

就连Thor在他头上的手都顿了一下，就在他后悔时，Thor开口了，「小时候Loki很喜欢我的金发，他总是羡慕我和母亲一样颜色的头发。」他没有正面回答Tom的问题，继续自顾自地说着，「在Loki高中的时候，他被一群不要命的家伙给绑架了，想以此来威胁我，那群家伙发过来的视频里面，他身上的头发和衣服都是黑色的，我以为他没有受伤，松了口气，结果在我把他救出来，抱住他的那一刻我才发现，他的后脑勺上全是干掉的血，但是都被他的黑发吞掉了颜色，一点都看不出来。」

 

Thor的声音很平静，却没有了刚才的温柔，Tom嗅到空气中的信息素变得激烈了一些，在其中他感受到了Alpha隐含的怒火。被标记的Omega受到了一些惊吓，Alpha马上收敛不自觉外放的怒火，释放一些安抚的情绪，同时用手在头皮上轻轻按压，安抚被吓到的Omega。

 

从后面轻轻支起Tom的下巴示意他仰头，温热的水流浇下，清洗头发上的泡沫。白色的泡沫和水流一起落进浴缸中，又随着溢出的水流出去，这段时间里，两人没有再说话。Tom害怕再惹到Thor生气，没有敢再问起类似刚才的问题。

 

头发上的泡沫被清洗干净，Thor带着Tom站起来，走到另一个淋浴头下面，铁链的声音在浴室中的回响，从上方淋下来的水流和腾起的雾气模糊了听觉和视觉，一切好像都变得不真切起来。

 

金发的Alpha将头发全都向后撩，在水的作用下半长的头发都贴到了一起，浴室内充满了雾气，一时间，Tom突然分不清面前的人究竟是Thor还是Chris了。

 

他的手被拉过去，冰凉的沐浴乳挤进手心，低沉的声音在他的耳边，伴随着灼热的气息，「帮我洗。」带着沐浴乳的手贴到了面前这具热辣的躯体上，手指在那些小山般隆起的肌肉上游移，滑润的触感和姣好的手感让Tom有些爱不释手。

 

手向上移动，顺着肩膀的肌肉一路涂抹到背阔肌，这也让Tom整个人贴到了Thor的身上，泡沫也沾到了他身上，他们接触彼此的那块肌肤有了更好的润滑。

 

他们又亲到了一块，小小的空间中只有水流声和从亲在一起的唇中传出来的喘息呻吟，似是享受，又像是折磨。Omega的身上已经呈现出了诱人的玫红色，先前留下的吻痕在此刻似乎加深了颜色。

 

Thor将怀里的Omega压到墙上，冰凉的墙壁使Tom瑟缩了一下，怕冷的他向前方的热源更加靠近了一些，接着马上被剥夺了移动的权力，双腿被抬起，挂到了Alpha健壮的臂膀上，惊呼一声收紧了手，搂紧Thor，害怕自己掉下去。可没有被冲掉的泡沫格外地滑溜，让他几乎要抓不住Thor，掉下去的恐惧被放大，Omega终于坚持不住哭起来。

 

「Thor……好滑，我抓不住……哈啊……」下身淌水的花园因为姿势暴露出来，两人相差不多的身高使花园的入口正对着Alpha的肉棒，狰狞的肉茎在穴口戳刺，几次欲插进，又因为其中流出的爱液而滑开，重重擦过上方的肉粒，顶到两颗小球下。

 

Thor也不是真想让他摔下去，收起玩弄的心，在Tom的手要滑开之前，微微一施力，在整根没入了柔软的肉穴中。触电般激烈的快感让Omega顿时无力，抓不住滑溜的肌肉，整个人落到了粗硬的性器上，让这根铁棒进入到了一个前所未有的深度，直接肏开了深处的子宫口。一波快感还未褪去，被强行撑开的子宫又传来另一波更加激烈的冲击，直接将这个可怜的Omega送上了浪尖，张着嘴却发不出声音，只能绷紧身体承受着快感，接着重重坠下。

 

Alpha贴心地没有动作，眼里全是宠溺的笑意，但他也不准备让Tom就这么休息，还在余潮中的Omega还未缓过神，穴内的抽插的肉棒就夺去了他思考的能力。粘膜从摩擦中产生名为快感的电流，通过神经纤维传到到大脑，那是几乎要让人晕厥窒息般的快感。

 

刚经过高潮的阴道还很敏感，根本经不起这样的快速的抽插，不断被顶上去又因为重力坠下来的起伏让Tom视线发晕，伴随着满是雾气什么都模糊不清的浴室，这个猛肏他的男人，这个肌肉横身的金发的Alpha，那双温柔地注视自己的蓝色眼眸，还有在耳边呼唤自己名字的低沉的声音……一时间Tom以为自己回到了那个夜晚，又或者这只是个梦，绑架，囚禁，被强制标记，一切的一切都只是梦，而此刻他正在梦中重温着与Chris最美好的那个错误。

 

下一秒充斥的怒火的信息素将他拉回了现实，「被我操着还能想起Chris？还叫着他的名字？你就这么学不乖？」Thor的声音听起来很生气，刚才还满是柔情的眼此刻已经变成了一种深邃的颜色，加深它的不是情欲，是令人生怖的妒火。

 

Tom在爽到几乎疼痛的性爱中恍神，他刚刚叫了Chris的名字？他无意识地叫了？他自己完全没有这个记忆，但Thor的怒火告诉他这是真的，只有在他提起Chris的时候Alpha才会那么生气，上一次把他操到了第二天根本起不来的地步。

 

Tom有些害怕，那天晚上他只射了一次，可第二天却完全动不了，因为他的阴茎被捆住了，憋成了紫红色的阴茎无法发泄，只能一次又一次地用雌性器官达到高潮，但是多了以后那种又酸又痛的感觉真的很难受，每一个细小的刺激都被放大了百倍千倍，最后他求着Alpha，哭着恳求着，终于释放了憋了一整晚的精液，疲软的阴茎还控制不住射精时抽搐的尿道，接着膀胱里的黄色尿液喷了出来，不管他怎么抗拒，他的身体都好像不是自己的一样，给出了羞耻的反应，最终在疲惫和羞耻的攻击下，他昏睡过去，直到第二天午后才悠悠转醒。

 

那是一段他不想再经历的的过去，Thor眼里的妒火和那时候如出一辙，甚至更可怕。Tom想要开口示弱，但Thor先他一步，不容抗拒的信息素如无形的大手扼住了他的喉咙，他再一次没有发出声音地，被Thor按在墙上狠操至高潮，同时感受涨开的结卡出子宫，灼热的浓精射入的冲击。

 

恍神间，他听到了耳边的，像是野兽受伤时发出的，悲伤的嘶鸣，「为什么……」

 

什么？

 

「为什么是Chris……」Thor的声音听上去很受伤，可笑的是明明此刻被按着操的人是Tom，他的声音却好像他才是最委屈的那个人一样。

 

「你和Loki，你们都想要那个男人，就算有我陪着，被我标记，你们都放不开，是我不够好吗？还是我不够优秀？为什么你们渴望的都是他？为什么？」

 

‘Chris才是那个不要脸的小偷！’

 

啊……是了。

 

这个男人，这个无所不能的Alpha，唯一做不到的，就是拒绝他所爱的人。哪怕他会为此受伤，会心痛，他都不会拒绝那个名为Loki的爱人，他是他的影子，无时无刻都在他的身边，他们紧紧地，紧紧地纠缠在一起，无法分离。

 

Thor和自己都一样，渴求着一个无法完全属于自己的人。

 

他们是一样的。

 

该死的认同感像催生剂一般，落在了在意埋藏下去的，名为‘情’的种子上。被埋在情欲的土壤中，被温柔的水源灌溉，和Chris阳光般的感觉一样的耀眼的光芒，这颗种子终于发芽，混杂了太多情愫生长起来的，最后开出名为爱情的，剧毒之花。

 

Tom控制不住自己转头亲吻湿漉漉的金发，嘴里反复低喃着「我爱你Thor，我们都爱着你，别怀疑，我们爱你……」

 

那天晚上他第一次主动地亲吻了这个Alpha，怀着对他的爱意，在激烈的性爱中吻上他，叫着他的名字攀上了顶峰。

 

接着Tom生病了，或许是那天没有吹干的头发，又或者是突然放松下来的心情，还是射在他后穴中的精液？他不清楚，总之他大病了一场。在他生病的那几天里，Thor没有操他，他这回是真的被当做一个病号来照顾。他们都心照不宣地对那天的事情闭口不谈，但有些东西在他们之间悄悄地改变了。

 

Tom停下了每天的计时，他不再细数他在这个地方待了多久，让时间自然地流逝掉，而Thor也开始给他一些金属的餐具，虽然他还是体贴地帮Tom切好牛排，但他终于给了他正常的餐具，而不是毫无杀伤力的木制品。他们之间不再全都是性爱，他们开始交谈，谈论喜欢的事物，谈论明天想吃的东西，还有Chris和Loki。

 

「你几乎和以前的Loki一模一样，有时候我甚至会想，如果我们的父母没有死去，如果我们的生活没有像现在这样，是不是Loki就会像你现在这样，优雅，温柔，像是月光一样纯洁美好。然后我或许会看着他找到一个合适的Alpha，恋爱、结婚、生子，就像普通人那样，而不是被这些家族‘事业’给逼成现在这幅模样。」Thor说这话的时候，他们全裸这身体，在温暖的被子中拥抱彼此。

 

「可是你说你们是相爱的，你会忍心看他和另一个人在一起吗？」

 

「我们的确是爱着彼此，可如果没有那种该死的归属感，如果不是父母的死亡，我们或许不会认识到藏在亲情之下深深地刺进肉里的爱情，那种爱已经和血肉长在了一起，除掉只会更疼，甚至要了命，所以当我们发现它，我们只能拥抱，让它们刺得更深，一直深到骨头。」

 

Thor抚摸Tom的脸颊，Tom能感觉到他在透过自己看另一个人，另一个已经成为过去的，不复存在的Loki。

 

Tom的头发有些长了，Thor喜欢把手指插进他的头发里，有力的手指不轻不重地按压他的头皮，而他正好躺在Thor的臂膀上，弯曲的手臂环着他，就好像他们真的那么契合一样。

 

「Chris缓解了Loki内心的渴求。」Thor继续说着，「我和Loki无法在法律上拥有彼此，我们拥有一样的姓，但是这不足以填上Loki心里的洞，那个空洞越来越大，所以Loki开始扭曲，渐渐地变成了现在的样子，在扭曲的过程中他和Chris相遇了。」

 

「Chris成了填满那个空洞的人。」Tom默默地闭上了眼睛，心疼那个他爱的人。

 

「而你成为了想要把Chris从那个空洞里面拉出来的人。」Thor亲了亲他的额头，「Loki害怕，生气，但他也怕如果对你做了什么会让Chris主动离开他，他不敢制造这个契机，所以换成了我。」

 

「可他没想到这一次我把你偷走了。」Tom俏皮地笑了笑，啄了Thor的鼻尖。他想起了Thor指控Chris是小偷的时候，没想到他和Chris一样成为了一个‘不要脸的小偷’。

 

Thor也跟着笑了，他没有否认，「我和Chris都嫉妒对方，我嫉妒他能够在别人面前大方地拥抱亲吻Loki，他嫉妒我被Loki依赖，但我们不能争夺，只能把这种嫉妒转换成更加激烈的感情，投射到Loki的身上，这反而让Loki更加开心了，他享受这种的被扭曲的爱。」

 

「但是这没办法长久。」

 

「是的，Chris和我们都不一样，面对这种被刻意掰成幸福的局面，他已经疲累了，所以他想要逃到你的那里，一个轻松快乐的场景。」

 

Thor突然坐了起来，Tom被他一同抱起，与他面对面坐着。

 

「我需要你，Tom.」

 

Thor看起来十分认真，就连表情都很严肃，Tom也不自觉地坐正了身子。

 

「你是打破这一切的关键，这样的情况持续下去只会毁了我们三个人，必须做出改变。」

 

「我能作什么？」Tom感到不安，他不知道自己能帮上什么。

 

Thor的视线死死锁定着他，看起来似乎下定了决心，「我需要你和我结婚。」

 

……什么？

 

「结婚后我们可以四个人一起，你可以继续爱Chris，他也能够从你这得到幸福，我和Loki也能够继续相爱，而Chris也不会离开Loki，他心中的空洞不会扩散，这是我唯一想得到的办法。」

 

Tom的大脑运转，努力理解Thor说的话，他仔细分析这其中纠葛的情感，这听上去似乎行得通，但……「你确定Loki会同意吗？」

 

「我不会给他留退路，他只有在‘接受你，我们四个人一起’和‘拒绝你，失去我’里选择，当然这是你愿意帮我的前提下。」Thor看起来很有把握，「如果Loki接受了是最好，但如果他不愿意接受，我会带着你离开，失去我的Loki一定会很痛苦，不过没关系，有Chris在，他会慢慢好起来的。」

 

Tom用手捂住嘴不让自己因为惊讶而大张的嘴外露，「你疯了Thor……你这是逼他在你和Chris之间做出抉择……」Thor拿开他的手，拇指轻轻厮摩他的下唇，「不，我只是想拯救他。」

 

「那如果……我不答应的话呢？」

 

「那我只好直接让他做出抉择了。」Thor佯装轻松地耸了耸肩，但Tom能够从他的眼里看到紧张。

 

「我会找人解除标记，然后放你自由的生活，不过我应该会让人保护你一段时间，至少在Loki放弃伤害你之前我都会保证你的安全。」

 

这是个令人心动的提案，但也很危险。Thor知道Loki是个可爱的小疯子，他不想伤害他的弟弟，可和Tom在一起这段时间他发现自己能够明白为什么Chris想要逃开却犹豫不决的心情，Tom是温柔的水流，是午后咖啡店里那杯放松又舒适的咖啡，让人情不自禁地沉浸，想要延长品尝他的时间，更多地和他在一起。

 

这样的Tom让人怎么下得去手破坏？Thor没有忘记Loki回来后他就不可能像现在这样每日照料Tom，如果被Loki发现了Tom的下场会更惨，而Tom也不应该被这样对待，他值得更好的，一份正式的感情。

 

Thor无法将Chris给他，这很可惜。他没有告诉Tom这个计划同时也是为了他，他可怜的Omega，被他标记，囚禁在这个地方，最后却因为Thor一时露出的挫败而爱上他，这个计划的几个结局他都尽量地让他Tom获得幸福，就算不行，至少不要让他痛苦。

 

「我……我需要点时间来考虑一下……」Tom看起来还没能完全消化这个提议，没关系，Thor可以等，「嗯，我给你时间，等你考虑好，决定了再说。」他搂着Tom重新躺下，关掉了床头的灯光，大手轻拍在Omega的背上，哄他入睡。

 

 

之后Thor真的再也没有提过这件事，就好像他是在等这Tom主动开口一样。

 

Tom反复思考这件事，他想要Chris，但他不想破坏Thor和Loki，他知道他们是一同经历了许多才在一起的，如果因为他和Chris的事情而破坏了他们两人，他一定会愧疚死的。

 

但想到Chris，他又觉得自己不能不管，Chris的痛苦，想要和Loki相爱的那种渴求，他做不到忽视。如果他不参与，或许Loki会选Thor，然后他和Chris就分开了，可如果那样，他爱的Chris会很痛苦，非常地痛苦。Tom明白爱一个人却求而不得的滋味，那种苦楚太难受了，他不想Chris感受到那样的痛。

 

但现在这种状态真的好吗？Thor说的话在他的脑中回荡，Chris已经感到疲累了，如果他继续硬撑下去迟早会崩溃的，到了那个时候，Tom又能做什么呢？他不参与进去，Chris很有可能就坏掉，到那个时候他还不知道自己会在哪里——Thor没有说过会把自己送去哪。

 

想要Chris获得幸福，那他只能加入。

 

可Loki会答应吗？如果Loki真的是占有欲很强的人，他也如同Thor说的那样深爱两人，那他真的愿意和Tom一起分享最爱的两个人吗？嫉妒心强的他只因为他夺走了Chris一个晚上就要杀了他，这样的Omega，真的会愿意和另一个Omega分享吗？

 

Tom陷入了死循环，他在两方担心中徘徊，犹豫不决，他也不知道时间过了多久，他思考了多久。他以为自己会一直这么思考到下定决心，可计划赶不上变化——Loki要回来了。

 

【亲爱的Thor，你完成我的愿望了吗？我想念你，所以我决定在明天，也就是情人节的那一天下午，回到你的身边，希望从你的口中听到好的消息。】

 

Loki将短信发送至兄长的手机，没有等回信，他相信Thor一定完成了他给的任务，而这个短信只是个通知而已。

 

Chris拿着手机走进信号站的休息室，脸上愁苦的表情让Loki有些不爽，但他还是收敛情绪，假装关心地问，「还是关机？」

 

「嗯……」Chris坐到Loki的身边，他可爱的丈夫担心地坐到他大腿上，托着他的额头抵住自己的，「你到底做了什么让人家那么抗拒你啊。」

 

Chris有些心虚，「没什么……」他和Loki第一次来讯号站的那天手机上就收到了一条消息，是Tom在前两天发来的——【请别联系我了。】

 

不难猜到Tom抗拒的原因，但他想要向Tom解释，虽然仔细 一想并没有什么可以解释的，但他真的不希望和Thor之间的感情就结束在这……至少他们还能当朋友，像那个晚上以前他们做的那样，开心地坐在Tom的咖啡屋中喝咖啡，度过美好的时光。

 

可Tom的手机一直处于关机状态，无论怎么打都打不通。

 

「好了好了，别想了，等明天回去你直接去找他不就好了。」Loki安慰地给了他一个拥抱，下巴放到他的肩上，安抚地拍拍他的后背。

 

在Chris看不到的角度，碧绿的眼眸中闪过嘲讽，等你回去你就会发现，那个咖啡屋已经被挂上了出售的牌子，而你，我亲爱的Chris，你再也找不到那位Omega了。

 

Loki的短信像是突来的重击，倒计时的沙漏被打破一个大口子，里面的沙子在顷刻间流走，他的时间瞬间缩短到短短的十个小时。

 

Thor从大衣的口袋中拿出了一个深蓝色的小盒子，走到他的面前打开了它，一枚简单的男士钻戒躺在里面，银色的戒指中央方形凹陷里是镶嵌进去的绿宝石。戒指盒的另一端的置是空着的，Thor左手的无名指上多了一枚和盒子里的明显是一对的戒指……

 

「Tom Hiddleston，你愿意和我结婚吗？」

 

——TBC——


End file.
